Love Me, Save Me
by Keyvies
Summary: Naruto is a world famous football player for the Konoha Ninja. Meeting Sasuke he falls hard but cannot get the other man to give into his desires. With the intrusive media and Sasuke's creepy boss after them they hold together for true loves sake. AU, set in 'current times', NaruSasu and will have mature situations, Chouji/Shika, Kiba/Shino, Kakashi/Iruka
1. Kickoff

_Universe: Real world, no ninja. My opinion of Sasuke not being such a jerk is due to the fact he didn't see his family murdered. Look at the movie Naruto: Road to Ninja were Sasuke is actually a happy guy (the characters in the movie were written by Kishimoto). This is just my take on it. Naruto is forever Naruto no matter how he was brought up...in my opinion.  
_

**_WARNINGS:_**

_YAOI, will have mature situations eventually.  
_

* * *

**Love Me, Save Me**

**Chapter 1**

_Kick-off: A free kick which starts each half, or restarts the game following a touchdown or field goal; usually a start._

Sasuke Uchiha was ordinary.

That wasn't fair to say at all, in fact he was quite different or he felt like he was. It was just that no one noticed that he was different or that his inside's at times felt like they would burst if nothing good happened to him soon, that he was really meant for more.

In this world though he knew that everyone probably thought they were extraordinary but just hadn't had a chance to be something special. While celebrity gossip magazines cluttered the newsstands, super market grocery lines and web pages it was impossible not to want to feel special, even those who said they didn't.

In the large city of Konoha it was easy to get lost among the working stiffs with no room to grow. Sasuke had briefly enjoyed a bit of popularity at Konoha High School where he'd passed himself off as a bishounen that all the girls giggled and fluttered around but had no real friends. He might have enjoyed the attention while passing off a cool attitude but in reality he was quite embarrassed of his looks. He was far too pretty.

At twenty-one he was fully grown at 5'5 and was so slim he was skinner then most girls. He appeared long in ways as he had graceful movements that came from years of hard training to be a professional diver. Pictures of his idols, gold medalist from the Olympics hung on his walls as he grew up, as a reminder to him that he was going to be someone special. That he was not always going to just be Itachi's little brother at his High School, that in town he wasn't going to just be Fugaku's son.

By seventeen he was set to go to Nationals for his schools diving team and that would set him up for higher titles and the next Olympic trials.

Sasuke could still remember the feeling of being called right before diving practice into the school's office where two police officers sat with his principal. He could remember his life and dreams slipping away from him as he was told his father, a high ranking police officer had been killed in the line of duty.

Taking care of his frail and dependent mother was the most important thing then and now. Diving and University were the first to go as he became a salary man for a local large business Soundo, Inc. One of the great joys in his life was the local football team the Konoha Ninja, in who he'd developed a love because it was the only thing he'd ever shared with his late father.

Sasuke slipped down the football stadiums tunnel now, his eyes alert for maybe any players leaving. He'd even go so far as to say he was a super fan as he'd always wanted to play but had always been much to small and envied the guys of the team like hero worship.

Everyone liked the Ninjas but it was mostly because of Naruto Uzumaki or 'the Nine-Tailed Beast' fans called him out of reverence. It was an honor as in their history it was the strongest most powerful of all mystical creatures.

The God of Football was also a chosen name for him, the best player in the world. He'd joined the team three years ago at the age of twenty-three. He'd made his team unbeatable, undefeated and untouchable. He was 'The Game Changer'. He had three Super Bowl rings for all three years and his salary was the highest in league history with endorsements from jerseys, clothing, mugs, cups, Wheaties boxes and appearances pulling in millions a year. The obsession for this man had no bounds for people.

He was Sasuke's favorite. Hell he was everyone's favorite and amazing enough, although it had gotten Naruto kicked off his college team before his first game, he was gay. Or so he said, no one really believed it though. 90% of people believed he just said that because he didn't want gold diggers around him and it was just an excuse.

Naruto never really talked about it but when he did he simply said, _'You'll know when I have someone. I'm possessive and dominating.' _in that deep, baritone voice out of that thick neck. Another time he'd said, _I can't be with someone physically unless there's something their emotionally, I'm not one to jump into anything._

Sasuke would never admit it but he thought that was awesome, that Naruto the most sought after piece of meat in the world was saying he wasn't a man whore and wasn't going to sleep with anyone he wasn't in love with. He was macho though, still macho, a self-proclaimed hentai but not a man whore.

Sasuke watched every game and everything having to do with Naruto Uzumaki, star quarterback of the Konoha Ninjas. Magazines and papers were bought with any spare change and saved in his tiny apartment he shared with his ailing mother. He'd save up money and scalp tickets off people though he nearly got himself in trouble a few times so he mainly looked online now. He was always in the nosebleed section but today...today was different.

A co-worker had a brother going out of town and offered him the ticket but it hadn't just been any ticket, it had been a seat so he could actually see the game! After the game he started back from the bleachers and down to take the bus home. Sasuke cut across the lower side of the stadium to the outer bus station it was always less crowded than the one at the front. That was when he noticed some guys working in the tunnel looked like they were struggling with some equipment and they heartily agreed to let the fan help when he offered.

He couldn't believe his good luck as he helped them carry the equipment inside taking over an hour to do it. They were great guys and gave him a backstage pass but most of the players were already taking off and Sasuke didn't have much luck seeing anyone. That was alright, he told himself. Getting to see under the tunnel was pretty damn awesome too.

Sasuke was kind of smirking to himself as he went down the tunnels to leave. He turned happening to catch a deep voice coming from a door opening on his left and he felt his heart seize as Naruto Uzumaki stepped out. The blond was waving to the guys behind him before he turned and caught Sasuke's eye.

Naruto was still a moment and Sasuke felt his whole face turn tomato red. Too nervous to say anything he kept walking but the moment he passed the locker room door Naruto was right beside him a few feet away. With a large athletic bag over his shoulder and muscles ripping all the way down his body. The Nine-Tails was 6'4, almost a good foot taller than Sasuke and three times the width in the form of solid, rock hard muscles. His skin was also the opposite of Sasuke as it was sun kissed bronze that only made his bright blue eyes and blonde hair stick out more. Everything about this guy was intimidating, the thick neck, big arms and chest, that famously deep voice.

Sasuke's mouth was so dry he could hardly breathe until he glanced left and was rewarded, or cursed, with the sexiest grin he'd ever seen. Men should not look like that, it was just _wrong_.

Sasuke panted practically nearly tripping on his own feet. "Good game." Sasuke chocked awkwardly and then berated himself before Naruto in his deep voice answered back.

"Nice jersey."

Sasuke looked down realizing he was wearing his UZUMAKI jersey with the number 09 on it. "Right." He said awkwardly.

"Want me to sign it?"

"REALLY?" Sasuke chocked out before nervously nodding and passing it off. "Yea, yes, that would be ...yea."

Naruto dug into his back pocket and pulled out a silver sharpie and Sasuke eyed it curiously while Naruto laughed to himself. "I run into people a lot on my way out and they don't usually have one so I make sure to always have one with me."

"That's...really nice of you." Sasuke said unbelieving this guy was that awesome to his fans.

"Sure." Naruto purred and Sasuke pulled the front of his shirt flat and almost jumped when Naruto put his left hand on his ribs covering so much of him with his large hand. The blond leaned in; he was so close Sasuke could smell the soap and shampoo from his shower. Naruto signed it across the front before leaning back and grinning down at him. "There." He said and stood to full height.

Sasuke resisted the urge to say, 'Gee, golly mister thanks!' with a lisp but he was being to nerdy in front of the Nine-Tails already to joke with him.

"Thanks." Sasuke murmured.

"Did you enjoy the game?" Naruto suddenly grinned as Sasuke had to crane his neck to look up at him.

"Yea, I mean, I was a lot closer then I normally am." Sasuke said lamely hating that he lost his cool around this guy. "A co-worker gave me the ticket**,** I'm usually in the nose bleed section."

Naruto grinned. "Nose bleed section fans are the best kind. Willing to brave thin oxygen."

Sasuke snorted a laugh and Naruto asked if his friends gave him the tunnel pass as well. He explained shortly he'd stopped to help some guys because one had been injured.

"That was real nice." Naruto said.

"Nah," Sasuke said making a face. "I was just trying to see under the tunnels." Hegrinned a bit as Naruto laughed.

"Least you're honest." He replied and gave another grin. "I guess you know my name..." Naruto gestured to the jersey he was wearing. "What was yours?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He said once he found his tongue.

"Well, Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He teased. "Were you here alone?"

Sasuke swallowed, why did he seem so fucking big all the sudden, there was about a hundred and fifty pounds and a foot difference but still...why did his voice sound like he was thinking naughty thoughts about him?

"Ummm...yes." He said slowly, nervously.

Naruto grinned. "Me too."

Sasuke snorted. "Except your,you know, whole team."

"Yeah, them." He grinned. "They have plans. I was going to grab something to eat... Did you wanna come?"

That grin was like the legendary fox, glinting and Sasuke felt like he'd be devoured whole. "What?"

"Food. Mouth. Eat. You. Me." He gestured to eating.

"What? YEAH!" he choked out.

"Good." Naruto grinned that fox smile. "I'll drive."

Sasuke fallowed the huge man out a back entrance way and into a big gorgeous black Escalade. Sasuke needed to crawl into it to make it up onto the passenger seats and staring over at the fox with that sly smile and narrowing eyes making him feel like he'd melt to the floor like a moron. This man was the epitome of power and strength, everything that was male and Sasuke was not. The funniest part about this was Naruto was gay and Sasuke was straight. Though Sasuke was 100% positive now that it was an act because there was no way in hell Naruto could be gay.

Don't think about that now, he thought to himself. This was a once in a life time opportunity and no one was going to believe him!

Naruto liked hard rap music and let it blare out. Between songs he'd explain the thump of the bass was what he liked and how it revved him up before a game. Sasuke wondered to himself about that as they were headed away from the game.

Naruto made a call as well to someone saying he'd be there soon and he had a guest and wanted a back room.

They pulled up behind a posh Japanese eatery and someone in full kimono bowed to him, a lovely young girl suited for hostessing. Naruto nudged him along and they were gone into a large back room like a traditional Tatami room with private shutters and doors with a low table and lush fluffy pillows all around.

"Sake." Naruto said as soon as he entered the room and the woman bowed and took off out the door closing softly behind her.

Sasuke hurried over to the table and sat down. "I've never had a Tatami room before, this is pretty cool."

Naruto grinned sitting down across from him, or more like leaned against the table, everything he did make him look like some kind of God damn Calvin Klein model. "This place is great, I come here to eat a lot as they take me in thru the back and I can just be to myself. It's great having people...having fans happy to see you but it's awkward when you're trying to eat and people kept asking for your autograph."

"I...can imagine. Not really but I'd imagine it would get annoying." Sasuke said stupidly still in shock he was there with the famous athlete.

He grinned. "I never get tired of my fans...just when I'm trying to eat." The fox grin again as the waitress came back in and Naruto said. "Thanks Temari."

"Sure thing." She smiled with stars in her eyes wanting to eat him up and she glanced slowly at Sasuke curiously before asking if he'd like anything to drink as an afterthought.

"Sake?" Naruto said showing his big pottery container off. "Get another glass why don't ya?"

Temari nodded happy to listen to anything Naruto asked of her and brought back another glass in about three seconds. "Let's do what we normally do." Naruto said and Temari grinned telling him, "Chef is already at it when he heard you were coming, first plates should be up soon."

"Great, thanks." He set to work pouring them two glasses. Sasuke sipped the sake slowly since he was a light weight.

"So Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha what do you do?" Naruto asked folding his hands under his chin just to stare him down.

The feeling of Naruto's eyes did something to Sasuke, filled the bottom of his stomach with lava that threatened to eat through him. It was uncomfortable. He was straight, and yet there was just something, something strange about the way Naruto's presence made him feel.

"I'm a salary man." He murmured and leaned forward a bit on the table. "Nothing much to tell. I work for Soundo, Inc."

Naruto pursed his mouth as if surprised. "Is that what you want to do?"

"With my life?" Sasuke laughed nervously. "Whoever wants that for a life?"

"So what do you want to do?" Naruto amazingly took the sake in one gulp before filling his glass again.

"I wanted to be an Olympic diver." He grinned nervously. "I was in the nationals for my High School."

"So what happened? That's awesome."

"My father died...and my mom needed someone to take care of her so...I never went to University and I got a job at Soundo."

"That's very selfless of you." Naruto said rather seriously.

"To tell you the truth." Sasuke said somewhat embarrassed, "I just wanted to see the tunnel." Naruto laughed now as Sasuke deflected his good acts once again. He finished sucking back his sake as Temari and chef brought in four plates of the most elaborate looking sushi Sasuke had ever seen. It was colorful and vibrant sushi and sashimi that made his mouth water.

As they ate they talked but Naruto never lost that edge and Sasuke moaned as he ate the sushi closing his eyes savoring every flavor on his tongue. He had never tasted food this delicious, had never eaten like royalty before but he had no idea his faces and moaning were killing the man across from him.

As more plates came Sasuke began to spare room to try more and more things but Naruto plowed thru the food like it was nothing. He explained to keep up his size he needed to eat 4000 calories a day. Sasuke talked about his family and how he took care of his mother in a small apartment. His mother got his father pension as he'd been killed on duty as a police officer. His brother was in the army and was stationed elsewhere with his wife and toddler son.

Naruto's courtship was going steady in his opinion he was getting Sasuke to smile and grin as he teased him. He liked him a lot, more than he could remember liking anyone.

Naruto paid for the bill when it came and Sasuke offered to help but couldn't imagine what that bill would look like. "My treat." That deep voice teased.

"Can I help with anything?"

His hentai look said it all. "I'm sure... I can find something... you can help with."

Sasuke choked on his tongue. "Why do you sound hentai when you say that?"

Naruto only laughed watching the way Sasuke blushed and he loved it. He was adorable and Naruto just wanted to eat him up...

"Your fox ears are appearing again." Sasuke murmured and Naruto's grin appeared as well to match.

Naruto hurried him out to his car and Sasuke rubbed his stomach. "God, I'm so full!" He moaned and saw Naruto expression and shouted once more, "HENTAI." While he blushed all over.

Naruto burst into a rich deep belly laugh and Sasuke noticed they were on the highway. "You did want to see my football collection right?"

Sasuke began to choke something and very seriously Naruto said. "I'm not expecting anything." And Sasuke knew he meant it and blurted out what he was thinking

"Are you really gay? I mean you just don't seem it...everyone says you just say that to avoid annoying women."

The fox grin appeared once more and he replied. "What do you think?"

"I dunno. I thought you weren't...not really...maybe confused? You just don't seem the type... Maybe people stereotype too much." He murmured not looking at Naruto.

"Maybe." Naruto commented as they pulled up to a gate that opened and down a long brick drive to a stunning mansion. The car stopped and they were swallowed up by the darkness outside and the silence of the night. It was a long moment before someone spoke.

"But..." Sasuke said slowly his heart beating thick against his chest. "Sometimes when you look at me...I feel like you'll swallow me alive." Then he was so mortified he wanted to die but Naruto turned off the car and leaned over and whispered with that stickin' fox face. "I said I wasn't expecting...I didn't say I wasn't hoping." And then removed himself from the car with the speed of a play.

Sasuke felt himself shiver. Naruto took his hand once he got out of the car. Actually held his hand and Sasuke didn't pull back but his stomach was trembling with a million butterflies. He was straight, but it was hard, if he was honest...not to be so damn attracted to Naruto. If he was honest with himself he'd always in the back of his mind been...not so...one sided on the fence. But that was a horrifying thought he'd never let himself think it. And if he liked both sides then why not go with the easier side? Women, the socially acceptable side.

But this...the way Naruto made him feel was only 10% because he was the Nine-Tailed Football God of the Konoha Ninja...the other 90%...was just pure Naruto.


	2. Goal line stand

_Universe: Real world, no ninja. My opinion of Sasuke not being such a jerk is due to the fact he didn't see his family murdered. Look at the movie Naruto: Road to Ninja were Sasuke is actually a happy guy (the characters in the movie were written by Kishimoto). This is just my take on it. Naruto is forever Naruto no matter how he was brought up...in my opinion.  
_

**_WARNINGS:_**

_YAOI, will have mature situations eventually.  
_

**_Thanks to my lovely Beta, the very amazing DawnPhoenixNet_  
**

* * *

**Love Me, Save Me**

**Chapter 2**

_Goal line stand: When a team's__ defense__ stops another _

_team's offense from __scoring a touchdown when the _

_opposition's offense is near the line._

_...  
_

Sasuke felt himself shiver. Naruto took his hand when he got out of the car. Actually held his hand and Sasuke didn't pull back, but his stomach was trembling with the feeling of a million butterflies. He was straight, but if he was honest it was damned hard not to be attracted to Naruto. If he was honest with himself he'd always in the back of his mind been...not so...one sided on the fence. But that was a horrifying thought he'd never let himself think it. And if he liked both sides then why not go with the easier side? Women, the socially acceptable side.

But this, the way Naruto made him feel was only 10% because he was the 9 Tailed Football God of the Konoha Ninja, the other 90%...was just pure Naruto.

He turned off an alarm by the front door and dragged him thru the stunning mansion in the back yard and patio then into a large pool house. It was fully furnished with the biggest flat screen Sasuke had ever seen and all kinds of gaming systems around it. The Naruto Uzumaki NFL PS3 game was on a plague hanging beside that.

The room was full of trophies, flags, pictures of him with the team and lots with fans. In the corner were stuffed animals and letters everywhere. Naruto really cared about his fans.

"They say you randomly pick letters and write to them."

Naruto sheepishly grinned. "They get sorted thru first. These are all from my fans." He grinned happily and it melted Sasuke as he gestured to all the presents. "They're more treasure to me then the trophies." Then those eyes slid over to Sasuke and he felt him undressing him once more. Sasuke blushed and hurried to look at all the things.

The poster on the wall was a famous one of him. If it was the first print of the poster it was worth a bloody fortune as only a hand full had been made for his first game.

"Is this an original?" Sasuke asked leaning his nose in towards it.

"Original?" Naruto asked.

"Only around one hundred and fifty were made for your first game." Sasuke said. "When you scored the first touchdown in the first three minutes of the game the posters went out immediately and now those are worth...well...A LOT. It's a huge collector's item."

Naruto grinned at it. "I dunno. I guess it is. They gave it to me before I started the game that day."

"You should sign it!" Sasuke decided. "Come on, where's your pen?"

Naruto laughed and dug into his pocket pulling it out. Sasuke pushed with all his might to get the huge footballer to move until Naruto laughed and decided he would. In the bottom right corner the blond signed his signature.

"How many times do you think you've done that?" Sasuke asked looking at the silver scribble.

"Millions." He grinned looking at his jersey and Sasuke rubbed it unconsciously grinning.

Naruto grinned back finally deciding, "You sign it too."

"What?"

"The poster, come on." Naruto pushed the pen in his hand and Sasuke shrieked. "NO, I CAN'T! I'LL RUIN IT!"

"It's my poster and I want you to sign it."

Sasuke looked down worried at the poster as Naruto pressed himself to his back and took his right hand into his large one. "Right below me. You can be on bottom."

"Naruto!" He hissed and the man laughed. Sasuke elbowed him but it only hurt him as his elbow connected with chiselled abs of marble.

"Please." Naruto whispered into his ear and Sasuke melted.

"I'll ruin it."

"I want your signature, I want to look at it when I pass and smile because it says to me...Sasuke was here."

Sasuke was trembling with emotion and seduction as he reached forward and signed the near priceless sports poster with his own scribbled under the stars, much smaller than Naruto's on purpose. Only with horror Naruto grabbed his hand with the pen and did a big heart around their names and Sasuke shrieked. "NO, THE POSTER!"

Naruto roared with laughter. "I like it better this way." And then he gave a chaste, almost teasing smacking kiss to his neck and that's when Sasuke came out swinging Naruto leaping back laughing to 'protect' himself from little Sasuke.

Sasuke gripped his neck like a vampire had just bit him. Naruto practically skipped out of the pool house and turned his back once Sasuke arrived at the mouth of the little house that was bigger and nicer than his crummy apartment. Naruto then grinned at him and caused a nosebleed as he crossed his arms and removed his shirt.

Sasuke choked on his tongue and covered his nose. Naruto tossed the shirt to the side with an incredibly sexy grin on his lips.

"You're not..." Sasuke gasped.

Then he undid his belt and his jeans button and Sasuke started to hyperventilate as foxy Naruto removed his pants and he shrieked pointing. "YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING ANYTHING!"

Underneath his washboard chiselled stomach was a pair of tight briefs that lead to a fantastically large and much debated bulge just naturally falling and Sasuke squeaked like a mouse until Naruto burst out laughing and dove backwards into the pool.

Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief as the man was just teasing and he stalked around the pool nervously.

Naruto surfaced right next to him, pushing up on his hands on the cement by the side of the pool dripping wet and reeking of sexuality. "Come on, dive for me."

"Is that a slang term?" Sasuke scowled.

Naruto laughed and slipped back down resting his arms folded across the concrete and jerked his head to the other end. Sasuke saw a big spring diving board and felt that yearning behind his rib cage, the tug at his heart. Naruto was overwhelmed by the pain in his face as he looked at the board.

"Hey, come on." Naruto said. "You don't have to, I just thought...you seemed like it meant something to you."

"I don't have anything to wear." Sasuke managed.

This made Naruto light up. "Then by no means let me stop you."

"Hentai!" he cried blushing before looking at the board and then rushing over to it. Naruto watched with interest as Sasuke tried to hide behind the board. He was stretching with his cloths on then he saw a flicker of clothes being removed and he grinned into the water and rubbed his hard on briefly under the water to adjust a bit.

While he climbed the board Naruto beamed with half his face under the water at Sasuke who had on briefs and no shirt. He was pale in the light of the moon and underwater pool lights. Sasuke asked what Naruto wanted to see and he almost responded 'nude diving' but responded, "Impress me."

"Impress you." Sasuke snorted and then paced the board twice and Naruto noticed he was skimming his feet intentionally and wondered if it was a diver thing. Sasuke swung himself on the handles a moment before placing his feet perfectly together and Naruto saw the focus of a sportsmen. Where everything else disappeared for a moment as they focused with passion.

Sasuke stepped wide and when he reached the end he didn't dive off, he leapt up slamming down with all his might but gracefully onto the nose of the board so it catapulted him up. He twisted his body in three loops before tucking his legs perfectly with grace just in time to whip them back and dive back slicing the water.

When Sasuke surfaced he was glowing and Naruto lost his heart. The diver swam to the side climbing out again. "How was my splash?" Sasuke asked as Naruto clapped and whistled loudly.

"Splash?"

"Was it small?" The raven haired boy asked.

He pursed his mouth, "Yea, I think."

"Watch the splash, alright? It's big points for no splash." He said.

Naruto grinned and watched Sasuke get in position and pulled off another incredible dive; launching himself high into the air before returning to the water. Naruto watched five dives before he meet Sasuke by the ladder. He was so into enjoying himself he wasn't paying any attention and blushed when instead of grabbing the ladder he grabbed the blond.

"Having fun?"

"Yes." Sasuke grinned. "I guess I missed it more than I thought."

"You're glowing."

"Guys don't glow." He scowled.

"Sure they do, you're doing it right now."

Sasuke launched himself on Naruto, trying to dunk him but the man still wasn't budging when he realized he was stuck on top of Naruto's head, "This isn't going to work is it?"

"Mmmm, no." Naruto finally chuckled at Sasuke attempt. He did however toss him off and grabbed his waist and pulled him down and they took chase. Sasuke was like a little minnow in the water and Naruto struggled to catch up with his big size.

They played around for a long time until Sasuke started to realize he was now a large prune and shivering a little.

"Come on." Naruto grinned. He pulled Sasuke out of the pool and grabbed two huge fluffy white towels from inside a large wooden cabinet on the right side, under the patio. He then took him through the side door and into a workout room where they stopped to wrap towels around their waists. Entering into a huge bathroom Naruto lead him straight into what looked like a closet with a thick full wooden door. It had a panel of thick glass at the top and seemed air tight.

"Is this a sauna?" Sasuke gasped.

"Mhm." Naruto nodded shivered a bit and cranked up the dial on the wall as he scooted Sasuke inside. It took only a minute for it to become warm while Naruto poured water onto the grill and the room filled with steam. There was just one bench though as the sauna was small and as their skin prickled with perspiration Sasuke became dizzy with Naruto's presence beside him. He was gorgeous, with dew glistening off his body. Sasuke wasn't going to deny that even to himself. He had a body of a tanned Greek God and just sitting next to him in nothing but a towel was brain numbing.

This felt special, this felt amazing, this was the best night of Sasuke's life and he wasn't going to say that if Naruto wanted to see him again he would say no. However, he told himself that he wouldn't sleep with him that was just too...scary.

Naruto talked now about his own family, bringing up normal topics nothing to deep but things no one else knew in the general public. It amused Sasuke and he listened with both ears open to the sports idol.

After Sasuke got light headed Naruto took his hand to pull him out and offered to put his clothes in the dryer. Sasuke took the big fluffy robe offered and wrapped it around himself; it was way too big but felt fantastic and smelled like Naruto.

Naruto wore fleece pants and a tank top looking delicious though Sasuke refused to admit in his conscious mind. Sasuke slipped around Naruto's house commando under nothing but a robe feeling a bit naughty. The two went to Naruto's movie room and settled under a blanket together but not touching. Naruto put on a movie in the dark with some popcorn and by the time it was done it was one o'clock in the morning.

Sasuke looked over at him and grinned at little as Naruto grinned at him slinking down so they were eye to eye. "Will your Mom be worried if you stay out too late?" Naruto asked.

"No, she's at my Aunts for the month." Sasuke admitted.

"I see." He grinned. "Hungry?"

"Umm, yes I think the sushi has settled." So Naruto took his hand and they went down to the huge kitchens and poked around.

"You don't know what you have?"

"Nah, my maid does the shopping for me. I'm not very domesticated." Naruto laughed.

"Harrumph." Sasuke snorted and went about taking out things and showing Naruto to make dumplings from scratch. They made a mess but they couldn't stop laughing as Sasuke tried to force Naruto to eat the dough. Suddenly the blonde grabbed his wrist; both of them covered in flour and kissed him. Naruto had only meant for it to be a tease though he did want to kiss him. Only when his mouth crashed down on the smaller mans all restraint was gone and Sasuke fell into his arms while Naruto kissed him with so much passion.

Naruto panted as he kissed him desperately like he wouldn't live if he didn't and the athlete stumbled in his desperation to take more of him. They fell against the counter and Naruto had to grip it to gain composure.

"Stop! Stop!" Sasuke suddenly panted pushing him back with his hands but his lips hung on and it tore Naruto up inside with mixed signals.

"Sorry, sorry..." Naruto panted but then the moment Sasuke's hands were done pushing Naruto away he had him flush against him with his tongue carving out his name in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's sweet sighs of surprise and arousal were too much. Naruto got greedy trying to touch his skin and it really startled the smaller man.

"TOO MUCH! STOP!" He shoved back now pushing his mouth away turning his head and panting for breath.

Naruto flew back, his body trembling with restraint. The two of them were panting and Sasuke wondered briefly if it was because they hadn't been breathing.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said after a long awkward silence. "I...shouldn't have lost it...it's just..." he turned to look at him now. "You're...pretty amazing and really, really sexy."

Sasuke seemed startled by this. No one had ever called him sexy before. Naruto, he was sexy, the epitome of sex. But by God did Naruto make him feel sexy for the first time in his life when he looked at him. Sasuke didn't know why he did it but he walked across the counter to him ignoring the throbbing between his own legs to go to him and wrap his arms around him and bury his face into his big thick chest.

"I'm...not sure what I am. I've never been sure; this is a lot for me right now but I...I like being with you...so much."

Naruto wrapped his big protective arm around him. "I won't touch you again till you're ready. I got carried away; I never meant to upset you."

They slowly let go and went back to putting the dumplings on the tray and finishing up the food now giving each other secretive slow warming grins and nudges. They ate together in front of a romantic fire in the den on his large leather sofa. Sasuke never bothered to go and find his clothes and he was happy in the blondes robe and Naruto never mentioned it because he caught bits of skin when Sasuke moved and he smiled when it happened.

By five in the morning Sasuke was asleep on Naruto's chest still on the sofa. Naruto allowed himself to fall into a warm, enchanted bliss as he covered them with the throw and fell asleep himself.

It was late morning when Naruto heard noise and his eye popped open as his 'household helper' came in. Naruto's head popped up slowly from the sofa but Sasuke moaned and shifted so he was careful not to wake him. Shikamaru seemed startled as Naruto moved his hand up and gestured for her to go before laying back down and going back to sleep smiling as Sasuke arms tightened in sleep around him, sighing in contentment.

When Naruto woke up for real he was missing the light weight on his side that said Sasuke was still asleep with him.

Naruto went off to the bathroo to relieve himself cursing his wood and wanting to take care of it as well. However, he heard sounds and hurried to calm himself before hurrying out to find Sasuke hadn't run away but was in his robe still making breakfast.

"Hey." Sasuke said nervously. "I guess I feel asleep, sorry."

Naruto gave his fox grin. "Are you kidding? It was my plan all along."

"Hentai!" Sasuke murmured hurrying to finish the food. They ate breakfast on the porch and Sasuke said the flour had disappeared from the kitchen and he replied.

"I'm not the only Ninja in this house. Shika was here earlier...you just didn't wake up."

"Shika?" Sasuke looked startled.

"My maid, cook, shopper, cleaner - all around handy girl." He replied.

Sasuke looked scandalized but Naruto assured him of how much he trusted her. "We've been friends forever. I trust her with anything."

"I don't want her thinking..."

"I'll tell her." Naruto grinned softly.

"Will she believe you?"

"Yes, she will, actually I never lie to her as I don't see a need to. Why does it matter what she thinks, you don't even know her?"

Sasuke found himself blushing. "I just do...it's..." Sasuke frowned looking down at his half empty plate. "I guess I shouldn't."

Naruto put his chin on his hand and looked at him and gave this stunning smile. "Last night was amazing."

Sasuke's cheeks burned fuchsia and Naruto reached across and put his hand over his. "I know you're not sure about there being something between us but I'd like a chance." Naruto said in a tender way making Sasuke's body burn with fire.

"A chance to what?" Sasuke asked blushing.

"To show you how amazing we could be together. But I want you to know whether you say yes or no I'm still going to pursue you so best get use to the idea."

Sasuke scoffed but made Naruto laugh. They went inside and played in Naruto's house all day. The attraction was nearly stifling but Sasuke did his best to ignore it. Just being with Naruto was so wonderful and exciting. They did normal things like watch movies, play games and Naruto taught him to play pool in the game room.

Long after dinner Naruto drove Sasuke off of the property. The blonde was quiet and withdrawn but kept reaching over and taking Sasuke's hand or touching him in some way. It was sad to see how upset Naruto was that Sasuke was leaving his side but it was also very flattering and sweet as well.

Sasuke had work in the morning as he was a Monday-Friday worker and needed to rest for the next work day. That day had been a national holiday so he'd had Monday off. There was nervousness in him that Naruto would see what a shit hole he lived in compared to the big beautiful mansion they'd spent the weekend playing in.

The two held hands and Sasuke didn't attempt to stop or to discourage Naruto's advances because it was terribly exciting and new. Naruto parted by the street and looked up at the three story building, he hated the thought of Sasuke living here but it never showed as he knew how hard Sasuke worked to care for his mother.

"I'll call you?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke intently and the raven haired man nodded reluctant to leave the warm presence as if some bubble would pop, burst forever and he'd never get this wonderful back.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Can I kiss you?"

Sasuke's face burned and Naruto tried not to get upset when Sasuke quickly began to look around his complex to see if anyone was there before blushing bright red and nodding yes. Naruto didn't argue but leaned over and gave a tender if not chaste kiss before Sasuke scrambled out.

Naruto watched him head up the stairs to the second story and enter into the door second to the last and he sighed a bit feeling lovelorn and missing Sasuke already. He was ten minutes on the road and his thoughts still dwindled on Sasuke so much so he didn't have on any music which was very rare.

Without the blaring rap he was able to hear the beep of his cell phone and glanced down to see it was from Sasuke making him fumble to read it.

**Thanks for this weekend, I don't even know how to put it in words.**It read.

Naruto thought about what to say as he stopped at a red light and text back. **You don't have to.**

* * *

**Naruto may not need words but sure do! Feel free to drop me a review, I'll even take a hi. I'm not picky LOL ..._〆(・∀・＠)  
**

**Keyvie  
**


	3. Rag Doll

_Universe: Real world, no ninja. My opinion of Sasuke not being such a jerk is due to the fact he didn't see his family murdered. Look at the movie Naruto: Road to Ninja were Sasuke is actually a happy guy (the characters in the movie were written by Kishimoto). This is just my take on it. Naruto is forever Naruto no matter how he was brought up...in my opinion._

_**WARNINGS:**_

_YAOI, will have mature situations eventually._

* * *

**Love Me, Save Me**

**Chapter 3**

_Rag Doll - Slang for a particularly effective shedding of a block, where the player-to-be-blocked not only sheds his block, but knocks the blocker off of his feet (with limbs flailing like a rag doll)._

…

Sasuke had hardly slept while his thoughts were consumed with that of Naruto. Work was still waiting for him in the morning despite his lack of sleep, however. The long walk and train ride took him out to almost right beside Soundo Corp. It was a skinny but very tall silver reflective building that domed at the top. Sasuke always thought it looked like a phallus symbol and he'd heard others joke about it too.

Before he made it to his cubicle and went to turn off his cell phone he noticed Naruto had been texting him. Sasuke ducked into one of the employee vending rooms and he called him back right away surprised at how eager he was to hear his voice.

"Let's have dinner." Naruto proclaimed and Sasuke was so hungry for food...and Naruto himself so he agreed.

"What were you thinking?" Sasuke asked.

"I was thinking, maybe Italian?" Naruto answered immediately. "There's this place Shikamaru told me about...that her boyfriend took her to."

Thinking it would be private and Naruto had said again and again how much he detested being bothered when he was eating, Sasuke agreed. It made the day go by so slow and it amazed Sasuke that he was so excited about seeing someone he'd just spent two whole days with over the weekend.

The famous blond picked him up in front of his apartment at 6:30 in a sleek orange Lamborghini and Sasuke could hardly breathe touching it. Naruto was laughing at him as he awed with amazement. Sliding into the leather seats he ran his hands up and down the interior and the hentai grinned.

"If you stroke me like that I turn on rather nicely was well." Sasuke protests were drowned out by the roar of the car as they took off.

Naruto had been training the whole morning and his right shoulder was a bit soar. "Kiba decided it would be fun to slam his helmet into my shoulder blade, prick." Naruto grumbled but noticed he had Sasuke's undying attention so when he wanted his attention he made sure to make mention of the team or football.

When they arrived at the eatery Naruto parked and Sasuke looked about until Naruto suddenly jerked his door open smiling huge. Sasuke wondered why he looked that way until he realized he probably thought it lovely to open the door for him and it made him flush red. Naruto was such an old fashion guy...only not at all!

Inside the restaurant Sasuke noticed with a sense of awareness that when Naruto entered a room everything stopped and started to revolve around him. It was breathtaking to watch and made him feel a renewed sense of awe after spending the weekend away from the fuss that surrounded him.

"Two, please." Naruto said when the hostess looked up and she did a double take towards him at the same time Sasuke did. He'd been expecting a private room or area but Naruto seemed to just be walking in like any other normal person.

Flabbergasted the woman blanched and fumbled to get her things in order before Naruto leaned over a bit with that friendly but sexual grin. "I know it might be a hassle but if we could get a table towards the back I'd appreciate it." That grin tugged more. "...for some reason people stare at me."

She burst into ridiculous giggles looking like she was wiggling about in her panties and Sasuke couldn't blame her. When Naruto turned that charm on it made Sasuke do stupid things as well...for expel; come to a populated restaurant.

"Just a moment Mr. Uzumaki, I'll find you the perfect table!" She promised and bustled about and Naruto turned to Sasuke who'd seemed to be frozen half way between the door and the hostess podium.

He gave him a thoughtful look, wondering if Sasuke was changing his mind, but he heard a kid's voice, it had a tint of confu. "Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, sir?"

Naruto looked down at the two brothers and smiled at them; the oldest boy was wearing a hat with '09' on it and the logo that was his teams swirl with a point on one side.

"Hey guys." Naruto grinned at them and Sasuke thought it was so precious that Naruto stuck his hand out and shock both of the little boys' hands like they were adults. The boys just seemed in awe of this. "What's your name?"

"I'm Tomo, this is my brother Mishi. Can...Can we..."

"You want my autograph? Sure." Naruto said his hands on his knees. "You want me to sign that hat?"

"Really? Yeah!" He said and Naruto popped it off the kids head and suddenly the father and mother were there blushing and giggling a bit and Naruto shook their hands too. He was so good with people it amazed Sasuke. He was so at ease and comfortable with meeting his fans and legions of admirers.

Naruto reached into his back pocket and retrieved his sharpie and signed the hat and stuck it right back on the kids head. "There you are Tomo."

"Thanks!" He chirped.

"What about you buddy?" Naruto asked turning to the other kid that held up a notepad that his mom must have dug out of her purse. Naruto signed it writing a message on it as well and passed it back.

"Thank you so much!" The mother gushed hearts in her eyes and Sasuke didn't blame her one bit for it ether. Hell, he was a man and got googly eyed over this guy sometimes.

There was just something about Naruto, so kind, yet so handsome and honest...it was undeniable. Sasuke's heart throbbed while he rubbed his chest wondering if he was ill so he didn't have to worry about what else it could be.

"Mr. Uzumaki, your table is ready." The hostess said, now with another bright red hostess beside her with menus.

"Thanks." Naruto said but did a double step when a preteen boy nervously shuffled to the right of the family. "Hey bud," He said encouragingly and took the paper the boy nervously shuffled between his hands. "What's your name?"

"K-Kashin."

"Alright, Kashin, here you are." Naruto passed it back to the kid who blushed and blurted out an excited thank you, though looked embarrassed to be standing in front of the Nine-Tails.

Sasuke was scooting nervously around the edges when Naruto said goodbye to the crowd before anyone else could catch him. He turned around completely aware of Sasuke's presence the whole time and put his hand in a fluid motion on the small of his back and pushed him along. It was an intimate gesture and Sasuke felt his face flame but didn't look at anyone in the room because he was much too embarrassed.

As they moved into the restaurant people whispered and stopped and stared like a ripple effect. It didn't seem to faze Naruto at all but Sasuke felt it completely and in a small little nook in the back they escaped the glare of people. Sasuke looked horrified at Naruto as he slid into the booth next to him and not across from him. He said nothing though as the hostess gave them the menu's bowing and giggling and rushed off her eyes never leaving Naruto for a second.

"Shikamaru said the chicken masala is really good here."

He wanted to demand for Naruto to tell him what the hell he was doing on that side of the booth but didn't because he'd become hyper aware of the icon and too embarrassed to say so.

The waiter was a second behind them and took their drink orders. "...also." Naruto said pointing to the insert. "We'll take both appetizers." He said gesturing to the fried raviolis and calamari platter.

The waiter took off and came back with drinks and got their order. Naruto ordered two entrees and laughed at the guy. "I'm a big guy." He said and the man laughed as well. "What do you want, babe?"

Sasuke chocked on his drink and dried his mouth quickly blushing bright red. Sure Naruto had called him babe a hundred times over the weekend but never in front of people!

"Umm, lasagne, I would like the lasagne, please."

"Would you Soup or salad?"

"Salad, I'd like the Caesar salad, please." Sasuke got out while the waiters eyes drifted to Sasuke's chest as if to check if he was a girl or a guy while Naruto was looking at the menu. Sasuke looked straight forward out of mortification, his mouth a firm line.

"I'll bring out your appetizers right away."

"Thanks." Naruto said pushing the menu's at him but kept the desert menu.

The two talked low keeping to themselves and away from the public but sure enough as Naruto had explained before, a little kid showed up. Naruto was polite and signed the napkin for him and patted them on the head and sent them off.

"You're so good with people." Sasuke told him.

Naruto beamed over at him. "You think so? I'm just happy they're pleased to see me. I'm happy to see them too."

Sasuke felt his heart do that strange thing again as the appetizers showed up and Naruto downed that and three sticks of bread as Sasuke worked on one and a few pieces of the appetizer as his salad arrived. He was pretty hungry so almost ate the whole salad as their entrees appeared. Naruto set to work on his dinner and talked about how he learned to play football.

The general story people knew was as an orphan his foster father Kakashi Hatake had been a youth football coach and set the over active kid to work. Only he'd been far better than any other kids and drove them to the point the other kids were quitting because they said it wasn't any fun. Naruto felt like an outcast and said as much to Sasuke.

"I excelled at something, yet people still didn't want me." Naruto looked painfully at him and without thinking Sasuke reached over and took his hand. "That's why I'm so happy when people want to see me." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded not realizing when they'd moved so close together. "I want you to be happy to see me too."

"I am." Sasuke murmured completely lured in by those blue eyes. "It's why I came tonight isn't it?" Sasuke always sounded a bit defensive and harsh even when he didn't mean it to.

If they had been home at Naruto's house there isn't a doubt in Naruto's mind he'd have ravaged that mouth again but he controlled himself. When dinner was over another person came over and Naruto was polite, but after signing the autograph they said hello to Sasuke, their eyes curious about the footballer's companion.

"Goodbye." Naruto said placing his body in the view of Sasuke's as the man scuttled off looking embarrassed. Apparently, Sasuke realized, Naruto thought of him as off limits.

"Sorry." Naruto told him looking a little upset.

"He only said hi."

"I know you're not comfortable with this." Naruto confirmed. "But I'll protect you."

"I know you will." Sasuke said not looking at him.

Naruto ordered a desert for them both but Sasuke didn't feel like he could eat another bite. After the bill was paid Naruto leaned over startling Sasuke but he'd only done it so he could whisper a bit.

"Keep behind me and your head down."

"Why?" Sasuke asked startled.

"People will most likely have their cell phones out to take pictures. Unless you want the pictures online keep your head down."

Sasuke paled and nodded pushing the sides of his black hair forward to cover his face a little as Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's tiny waist pulled him out of the booth. They walked thru the restaurant and Sasuke almost had his head buried into the Naruto's shoulder blades to keep hidden. The hostesses were nice saying goodbye as they left out the front. The manager had come over during dinner but had been respectful and not spoken to Sasuke which Naruto had said not to do with his body language hiding the smaller man behind him and speaking for them both.

In the car they were headed back thru town. It was now a little before eight and Naruto asked if he wanted to come watch a movie.

"Sure." Sasuke said and didn't push him away when he went to hold his hand.

The two arrived at Naruto's and went inside watching a suspense that made Sasuke jumpy and nervous. The affection was so strong between them, especially when they were alone and able to show how they felt. Naruto put his arm around him when he jumped and Sasuke blushed but told himself to relax and enjoy this. When it was 10:30 and the movie over Sasuke was dragging his heels.

Naruto drove him back home in the Escalade and when he parked outside the apartment Sasuke scowled at him then looked up at his apartment door. Naruto frowned too and looked at Sasuke. He seemed to be having an argument in his head with his front door.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." He said in a stubborn voice.

"Did we get into an argument that I don't know about?" Naruto asked confused.

"What? No!" Sasuke gasped then nervously fiddled with his cardigan. "It's just...the murderer was hiding in the shower of the apartment when the girl got home."

Naruto grinned and got out of the car and came around and let him out. "Come on I'll make sure everything is locked up tight."

Sasuke was so embarrassed but directed him up to the second floor and to the door. He unlocked it, throwing it open and the darkness made his stomach clench while Naruto waltzed in flipping on the light. The apartment was small and cramped but it was in the city so that wasn't surprising. It was very clean and organized though with the kitchen in the living room and a small table with no sofa but a TV in the corner.

A small shrine with a bowl of rice and cleaned incense sticks rested in front of a photo of a police officer with black hair and deep eye creases. Naruto took a look around behind the doors making a show of it and making Sasuke blush but he was too nervous to kick him out. He was kind of a wimp when it came to horror and suspense movies.

"The bathroom you say?" Naruto asked opening the door to a small tiled bathroom and dramatically throwing open the curtain. "Nope, all clear." He assured him and stood in the doorway and Sasuke's eyes flickered to room behind him and Naruto gallantly opened that door and looked thru it. It was very tiny with only enough room for a small desk built right into a wall unit for storage. There was a bean bag chair in the corner of dark blue and a rolled futon and bedding resting next to it.

"All clear…" Naruto said grinning and stepped in to peek at Sasuke's diving trophies and pictures. "Speedo."

"HENTAI!" Sasuke gasped at the perverted look he was giving the pictures.

Naruto chuckled and stepped out in the hallway where they were both so tight Sasuke was basically pressed up against him blushing. "I never said I wasn't." He grinned and Sasuke blushed.

"Do you have practice tomorrow?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded his head yes and eagerly looked at Sasuke as he said, "Ooh."

Naruto waited but looked disappointed and turned and let Sasuke walk him back to the door.

"Well...thank you." He said nervously.

"Of course, if you ever need me," Naruto said seriously. "I'll always be there."

He nervously rubbed the back of his head and Naruto asked. "Can I..."

"Yes!" It came out to fast and in a rush from Sasuke who hadn't realized he was holding his breath waiting for it.

Naruto didn't skip a beat and had taken his lips in a moment. Sasuke thru his arms up around his broad shoulders and was hanging in his arms. Naruto wrapped his around the tiny waist and pulled him up off his feet to finish the passionate kiss. Putting Sasuke back down slowly the smaller man stumbled embarrassed with his eyes still closed wanting more and feeling unsure about it.

"Goodnight."

Sasuke's mouth opened and shut for a long time until the door was about to close and Sasuke shouted. "Do you wanna spend the night?!"

Naruto was inside the apartment and had Sasuke in his arms faster than he could blink and suddenly Naruto's kisses were feverish and his hands were everywhere. When had the door been closed and locked? Sasuke briefly wondered as the warm mouth kissed down his neck.

"No...No, Naruto!" Sasuke whispered. "Not that..."

Naruto whimpered and pulled back and grinned gently not upset with him which was a relief. "I thought that was too much to hope for."

"I didn't mean to be...a tease." Sasuke said flinching.

Naruto grinned and kissed that lovely mouth. "You're a tease just the way you are." Then he loosened his grip. "If you're scared I'll sleep out here in the living room."

"No." Sasuke blushed. "You can sleep with me."

Naruto made a face like his was in physical pain that made Sasuke flush as he went to get the futon ready. Naruto washed up his face and body a bit in the bathroom and as he came back in Sasuke scooted around him and into the bathroom to shower, blushing the whole time.

Naruto removed his shirt and pants leaving only his boxer briefs and contemplated taking those off but resisted because he didn't' want to get kicked out when things were going so good.

Sasuke came out in a pair of long grey sleeping pants and a tight t-shirt. He saw Naruto in bed with no shirt on, only the blankets around his waist as he lay back on the pillows and nearly got a nose bleed. If Sasuke was a girl he knew without a doubt he'd have slept with him unable to control himself. But I'm not, so that's not going to happen. Sasuke told himself.

Sasuke turned off the lights before he could do anything and hurried to the futon after shutting the door and climbed under the covers. It was only seconds before Naruto shifted and pulled Sasuke into his arms. This felt so good to Sasuke his chest throbbed again. Naruto was so warm and wonderful and he nuzzled closer into his chest.

"Thanks, for staying." Sasuke murmured.

"All you ever have to do is ask." Naruto said stroking his hair in the dark.

Sasuke was asleep moments later while Naruto stayed up with the joy and happiness that he was falling in love for the first time. That he was given this person, that he was given this weekend, and this night...and this moment...the feel of Sasuke's breathe upon him and his arms across his body holding him tight in sleep.

He was so grateful...and so terrified.

Review if you love me... or like, I'll take like. Or okay, I'll take okay as well.

XD

Keyvie


	4. Gunslinger

_Universe: Real world, no ninja. My opinion of Sasuke not being such a jerk is due to the fact he didn't see his family murdered. Look at the movie Naruto: Road to Ninja were Sasuke is actually a happy guy (the characters in the movie were written by Kishimoto). This is just my take on it. Naruto is forever Naruto no matter how he was brought up...in my opinion._

_**WARNINGS:**_

_YAOI, will have mature situations eventually._

* * *

**Love Me, Save Me**

**Chapter 4**

_Gunslinger:_Term for a quarterback who plays with an aggressive and decisive manner by throwing deep, risky passes.

...

Naruto awoke to a random pop song going off and he wondered what it was until something stirred on top of him and he realized in love and delight it was Sasuke.

"Mmmfh." Sasuke murmured and got off Naruto who grumbled upset and rolled over to snuggle pulling Sasuke to his front.

"What is that?" Naruto yawned.

"My alarm." Sasuke yawned back.

Naruto licked his lips only half awake. "What time is it?"

"Five-thirty."

His brows went together his eyes still closed enjoying the feel of Sasuke pulled tight to him and not fighting for space. "What time is work?"

"Nine o'clock."

"...?"

"The walk and train ride are long." Sasuke explained giving another yawn and wiggling about under the warm blankets.

"How long by car?" Naruto asked seeking a way to stay longer like this.

"Twenty-five minutes." He grumbled.

"I'll drive you. Let's go back to sleep."

"Really?"

"Mhm," Naruto sighed already half passed out.

Sasuke set his alarm again and dropped back into Naruto's arms. At 7:30 Sasuke's alarm went off again and Naruto held him tight. "No, not yet." He whispered. "I'm not ready to let you go yet."

"Naruto, I have to go." He whispered and the blond held him tighter. "I wanna stay too, come on." Sasuke admitted groggily though his body was snuggling into Naruto's.

"Then stay." Naruto insisted.

"You have to get to training as well." Sasuke murmured and he pouted making Sasuke smile. They took turns showering and getting dressed. When Naruto came out of the bathroom with wet hair and smelling like soap Sasuke melted unable to help himself. Every passing moment was like Sasuke's resistance was ebbing away.

"Good morning." Sasuke said while Naruto felt like he was rewarded with such a sweet smile he leaned over the counter and took a kiss. It made Sasuke squirm and wiggle about before he picked up the bagged lunch and held it out to him. Naruto took it and beamed before tucking Sasuke under his arm and the two took off towards the SUV sitting outside. Sasuke blushed as three preteens heading off to school were swarming the Escalade with awe.

Sasuke heard the words 'drug dealer' or 'pimp' used as he headed down the stairs. Naruto seemed to think this was funny and was chuckling. Only when he reached the bottom of the stairs and he clicked the remote button to unlock the car did the teens jump back startled.

They moved back quickly then they saw Naruto only he was grinning and then opened the passenger side door for the blushing Sasuke. Naruto then shut the door and went around to the driver's side and got in and took off with the kids just standing with their jaws on the floor.

Sasuke was blushing thinking of the rumors in the apartment building that would start from this. When he arrived at work he gave a quick kiss making a quick exit into the building.

The whole week was much the same of them spending their whole nights together at the mansion and Naruto sleeping on his futon with him after. Sasuke began to feel like he had two different lives. After a particularly nice evening with Naruto the next day he felt withdrawn from his office work. Everything was grey and Sasuke looked about the walls of his cubicle with disinterest.

"Uchiha." He jumped as someone said his name and he swivelled around in his chair and almost flinched.

"Yes, Mr. Yakushi?"

Kabuto Yakushi frowned at the young male. "Are those reports ready yet?"

_Shit, the reports. Curse Naruto for distracting me all the time!_ He thought. "Sorry, almost." Before quickly adding. "I'll hurry them up."

"If you didn't stare off into space it would get done faster." His boss said in the know-it-all voice that drove Sasuke crazy.

"Yes, sir, I'll focus on them now." Sasuke said eager to not get extra work for spite of Kabuto not liking him since they'd hired him.

He hurried through the next two hours, forcing himself to focus. When he had it printed off he hurried to drop it off to Kabuto when Soundo Corp's CEO just happened to be passing through. Sasuke stopped trying to avoid his gaze but as bad luck would have it the owner stopped to speak with him.

Orochimaru was tall and slender with an almost sickly looking gauntness to him that matched with his overly pale skin and long hair. His eyes held a bit of a yellow hue that made everyone squirm when they were focused on you. He didn't usually spend time away from the top floor and most people were happy for that.

"Hello," Orochimaru purred. "Having a productive work day, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, sir." Sasuke murmured to his question. He hated the way Orochimaru looked at him. It creeped him out and made him feel uncomfortable for hours after.

Orochimaru put his hand on his shoulder and Sasuke resisted the urge to vomit. "That's good."

Goosebumps prickled all over Sasuke's body and he felt his face flush like the man had said something dirty.

"Sir," Kabuto said appearing suddenly at his side. "The board is waiting upstairs."

"Very well." The owner said and squeezed Sasuke's shoulder once more before he let go. "I'll see you around Sasuke-kun."

"Yes, sir." He said as the man gave him one more look and disappeared.

Sasuke released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He headed back to his desk to try to focus for another hour till he left. Boarding the train as it took off towards home, he kept bumping into people whilst texting Naruto; he wanted to see him, desperate for that connection.

Naruto was waiting outside the station to pick him up. He asked him about his day and Naruto said all the great things that he'd done that day and Sasuke just looked at him with longing.

"What about you?"

"Sat in a cubical." Sasuke said with distaste. "Got yelled at by my boss for staring off into space." _Thinking of you._ "...had a run in with the owner Orochimaru Soundo." Sasuke shivered.

Naruto grimaced because of Sasuke's reaction. "Jerk?"

"Creeper." Sasuke said uncomfortable and looked it. "He's...I can't even give a specific example of what it is. Maybe just rumors or possibly it could be the way he looks at me."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto who had stopped the car at a red light looking intently at him. Sasuke's eyes softened with emotion. "When you look at me...it's like you make love to me with your eyes." His cheeks pinked and his belly tightened with the look he now gave him. "It makes me blush all over."

Naruto softly smiled but then looked worried as Sasuke frowned and looked out the window. "When _he_ looks at me..." He seemed to flounder a moment to find the right words. "It makes me feel...wrong. I feel dirty." He shivered. "That sounds terrible but it's like a fight or flight instinct when he's in front of me."

Naruto didn't move just stared at him until the cars started to honk behind him and Sasuke was very quiet. Naruto hurried to move the car so people didn't ram them in road rage but he kept glancing over at him.

"I thought that long before I heard the rumors." Sasuke continued not knowing really what was making him blurt this out know.

"What rumors?" Naruto demanded.

"Orochimaru always picks the pretty boys, the younger ones and gives them promotions so they stay around him like his own personal reverse harem. One of the 'tower boys' as people call them was a friend of mine. Neji and I were friends right away after we started the company at the same time. Like me he'd had a rough time as his father had died young. We just spent time together at lunch or talked in the office it wasn't like we were super close but still it was nice to have a work friend. We were both very young and highly unqualified for the position to be honest." Sasuke gave a somewhat humorless chuckle. "but he still got a promotion and just stopped talking to me, he become different at first then just kind of wouldn't even acknowledge me if we passed in the lobby." Sasuke became very quiet. "He was so happy when he was given the promotion as he liked to buy expensive things. He'd come from a rich family but his Uncle had taken all the wealth for himself and left Neji penniless after his father died."

Naruto's brows went in as Sasuke told his story. "You sounded close, what happened? Did he quit?"

Sasuke suddenly went very pale. "He jumped to his death four months after the promotion."

Naruto felt his stomach clench and glanced over to Sasuke once more as he was studying his hands as if they were very interesting. "He jumped from the top of Soundo tower. It was hardly mentioned in the news and that's what really got people curious. How could something like that not be mentioned?" Sasuke asked. "If we hadn't seen the police outside the next morning, we wouldn't have known. I heard he was there in the middle of the night which is very strange."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto he was very quiet and his knuckles were white on the wheel. "I try not to think about what he must have been going thru. Did he maybe feel the same way I felt about the owner? Orochimaru looks at me sometimes and it's like a snake getting tighter around my throat waiting to strike. I try to avoid him but it's probably just an overactive imagination." Though he looked ashen, as if he'd buried it deep in his subconscious, to try to never think about it. "It's just hearsay; Neji was depressed because of his family situation. Everything else is just rumor of someone who said they heard something. It's like I said, he just creeps me out."

Naruto hissed to himself not liking it one bit and pulled the car to the side of the road and pulled him straight to look at him. "Quit!" He commanded without another thought.

Sasuke's lips were paler then before and he shook his head. "I can't Naruto, I have my mom to think about and I have me to think about as well. I have no University education. I get paid $14 an hour plus medical and sick days. Do you know how much an average non-University worker makes? $7 Naruto. That's nothing, how can I feed my mother and myself with that? As tiny and cramped as our apartment is it's very decent. I don't know how I got this position; Neji and I were both only high school graduates. I've looked and there is NO ONE willing to give me a job even if I've been doing in the past three years. I've been keeping my eyes and ears open as I don't like being in a cubicle all day anyway."

"I'll..."

"No, Naruto." Sasuke softly said. "I'm not your mistress you won't give me money."

Naruto was tense and said nothing as he finally pulled back on the road. They picked a drive thru for dinner and Sasuke forgot the worries of his imagination to grin at Naruto ordering off a menu. He was always surprised Naruto didn't just tell the restaurant what he DIDN'T want as it would have taken less time to list.

Sasuke had his shoes off and rested his long slender feet on the dash board. He'd asked Naruto several times if he minded but he said he didn't if Sasuke found the position comfortable, "it's just a car," he'd shrugged.

"OMG!" A girl squealed. "You're Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Hi." Naruto smiled ever the kind hearted star. "Nice to meet you." He reached out and shook hands with the excited employee. They blushed and managed to ask for an autograph and Naruto nodded. "Sure, I have some photo prints around here somewhere." Naruto turned and leaned over the middle of the car towards the glove box.

Sasuke shifted his knees towards the passenger window so Naruto could peek inside the box. Sasuke grinned as the blond's fingers gave a loving tickle of his heels as he pulled out an 11x7 envelope full of photo prints of him.

The girl in the window waited excitedly while two of her fellow workers craned their necks behind her to see Naruto but caught Sasuke's eye. He could feel his face warm to a near molten level as they looked at him very curious. Naruto saw them looking at Sasuke and moved his wide shoulders sideways blocking their view. He understood people were fascinated when he was seen out with people but he didn't want Sasuke's privacy bothered.

"What's your name?" He asked before signing autographs for all the staff who flocked to the drive thru window.

He waved goodbye once they had their food and drinks before taking off. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke who was grinning wide towards him while his elbow rested on the joint of the window his head resting on his open palm just staring at him with amusement.

"What?" Naruto frowned.

"Does it normally take twenty minutes to get past a drive thru?"

"Not when I wear my hat." He grinned gesturing the cap resting between them.

Sasuke laughed and picked up the prints he'd left on the dashboard looking at them still smirking. "I like this picture, your express says 'I'm serious about my shirt'." He teased holding up the photo side by side imitating Naruto's serious face.

Sasuke didn't realize he was feeling a little insecure about his playful teasing. "It's from a photo shoot I did in Vanity Fair. People liked it so my agent printed them up. I do it because of my fans...I don't want you to think I'm conceited." He frowned, looking a little pink in the face.

"I don't think that." Sasuke said putting the photos back in the glove box.

"They just seem so happy so..."

"Naruto," Sasuke said seriously looking at him. "I get it; I think it's really nice you do that for your fans. I was just teasing."

He could see how Naruto was a little selfconscious about it so he made sure to open their dinner bag and feed him French fries until he forgot his worries. Food always seemed to make Naruto happier which was good to know.

Arriving back at Naruto's house they were just talking about something when suddenly Naruto's hand shoot up grabbing the back of Sasuke's head like a football and shoved his whole head all the way down. If it had been anywhere by forward Naruto would have gotten punched but he realized something was wrong.

"HEY!" Sasuke gasped shocked and a little winded in surprise while being folded in half.

"Paparazzi," Naruto said in a concerned voice and Sasuke all but held his breath as if fearing they would hear him breathing in the car. "Stay down unless you want your picture in the papers tomorrow." Naruto told him as Sasuke nearly peeked up but that quickly made him put his hands over his head again as they drove into the gate.

When they were up the long driveway a bit Sasuke popped up and glanced behind them to see three men standing outside the large gates of Naruto's home. "What do they do? Just stand there?"

"Yes," Naruto frowned. "I heard this morning I'd been given the cover and title of Konoha Magazine's Sexiest Man Alive Award." Sasuke snorted in a giggle making Naruto blush. "They just told me it's not like I applied for it."

"So they're from Konoha Magazine?"

"Dunno." He replied. "They just kind of show up whenever something important happens or a story starts to circle around the rags."

"Why's that?"

"Pictures become worth more." Naruto explained pulling straight into the garage in case the photographers could see thru the trees down the driveway. He didn't want them getting a picture of him until Sasuke was sure about the two of them.

"Oh, I suppose." Sasuke said thoughtfully finding it truthfully a bit exciting, not that he wanted to find himself in the pages of Konoha's gossip magazines.

They went inside to finish eating before going for a late night swim as Naruto very much enjoyed Sasuke's joy when he was in the water. He now had a swim suit that stayed in the pool house so he felt welcome and at home.

It was late when Naruto's cell phone rang and he picked it up while snuggling with Sasuke on the sofa talking. "Hey, what's up?" He asked.

Shikamaru gave a large sigh. "What have you done?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked surprised.

"The paparazzi are swarming like vultures outside. That usually means they smell fresh meat." The brunette said sounding annoyed but Naruto knew her and she was probably just worried.

Naruto's eyes however went down to look at Sasuke who looked up curiously. "Are there more than three now?"

"More than three? Umm, YEAH." Shikamaru stressed. "Like TWENTY."

"Damn, so they did notice him." Naruto frowned and Sasuke looked up concerned only catching part of the conversation.

"Did they get a picture of Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, worried.

"No, I don't think so but I think they know there was someone in the car I was hiding from them. They'd been on the lookout for someone since I took him out to the Italian Restaurant a little bit ago. Rumor got around to them but nothing was printed." Naruto said. "They know my lawyers will jump down their throat if they print a bunch of hearsay."

Naruto apologized to his friend who lived in a smaller house towards the front of the gate behind some trees and foliage. It was an inconvenience to her and her boyfriend Chouji every time the paparazzi camped outside his door.

A little later Naruto gave Sasuke one of his hoodies to wear and he pulled it down low over his face and when they got to the front gate Sasuke had his face between his legs again but they were slow moving. He could feel how tense Naruto was and he was honking a lot and cursing under his breath.

Sasuke could hear the sound of lots of voices outside and though his eyes were looking at the carpet the whole car was illuminated by the flashes of the photographers. It was like a million light switches flickering on and off all at once and he felt like if he had been looking directly at them he'd have gone blind.

Once they were away from the mob Sasuke sat up when Naruto gave the all clear. He was actually grinning be it nervously at the footballer who looked very concerned about the whole situation.

"It's fine, Naruto. They didn't see me at all." Sasuke insisted feeling a little like Naruto wanted to hide him even though it wasn't true at all. Naruto would have proudly sung his intentions to the world if Sasuke was comfortable with it all.

"I don't want you to get spooked." Naruto frowned.

"By them?" He gestured back the way they were coming from.

"It's not just them." Naruto insisted glancing at the passenger who looked a bit confused. "It's what they bring with them."

"Cameras?"

"Smartass." Naruto grinned.

"Seriously, what do they bring?" Sasuke asked as if trying to downplay the whole thing.

Naruto settled back deeper into his seat while his mouth drew a hard line. "Stories."

"Stories?" Sasuke asked sounding unimpressed by the 'danger' that stories brought.

"They will take a picture of you leaving a friend's house and you just happen to rub your eyes and suddenly there are stories everywhere of you being tossed out of someone's house holding back tears. They don't know anything about you so they make whatever they want and it's usually 100% fake." Naruto suddenly looked pained as he glanced over at him again. "God, I don't want to scare you or anything. Here I am trying to convenience you to be in a relationship with me and I'm saying shit like this!" He seemed to be more pissed with himself now.

Sasuke remained silent for a bit thinking about what he'd just said until he softly asked, "You want a relationship with me?"

Naruto seemed surprised by this and glanced over at him. "Well...yea, of course."

"Of course." Sasuke breathed back like it had been so obvious. Sure Naruto had been fantastic and he seemed like he wanted to sleep with Sasuke but sleeping together and being 'in a relationship' were two different things. It meant he wanted to be with Sasuke and only Sasuke and he felt his heart throb in response while he looked out the window so torn.

Just being with Naruto was great, they touched but Naruto respected his space and didn't kiss him unless he asked first so he felt comfortable and not pushed around. They'd formed a friendship in the lack of physical dependency that most couples pushed right into first. Sasuke felt solid and comfortable in a surprising way with the blond however star struck he still got with him sometimes.

The thought of more with Naruto, an honest to God relationship where he was Naruto's boyfriend seemed terrifying and thrilling beyond his dreams. It was dangerous as well and he didn't know what his mother or brother would think about him being with another man. Then there was the whole media angle he had to think about as they came with Naruto. He didn't think they'd focus on him but the story would come from the conformation that Naruto was in fact gay and not just using it as an excuse.

Their eyes meet in the darkness of the car, blue to onyx where so much emotion pulsed between them. Sasuke always tried so hard to bury the feeling of fire he felt when he looked at Naruto in moments like this. The times when he felt as if he was naked before him and he could read everything inside him like an open book.

It was times like this Sasuke knew it was just a matter of time before he folded like a deck of cards and he couldn't wait.


	5. Passing play

_Universe: Real world, no ninja. My opinion of Sasuke not being such a jerk is due to the fact he didn't see his family murdered. Look at the movie Naruto: Road to Ninja were Sasuke is actually a happy guy (the characters in the movie were written by Kishimoto). This is just my take on it. Naruto is forever Naruto no matter how he was brought up...in my opinion._

**_WARNINGS:_**

_YAOI, will have mature situations eventually._

* * *

**Love Me, Save Me**

**Chapter 5**

_Passing play: A play in which a forward pass is made._

_...  
_

The days went by fast but somehow still slow for the two men who couldn't seem to think about anything else but one another. Naruto tried to keep his distance physically as every step forward they made seemed to take two steps back when Naruto tried to become any forms of physical with him.

Sasuke's mother who was at a sick family members house for the month called every day to check on her beloved son. Around the time she was due back from his aunt's house they spoke about extending her trip. "Why don't you stay longer mom?" Sasuke said. "Auntie is still ill and you seem like you're enjoying your time by the beach."

"Well...are you sure? I don't want you getting lonely."

"O! I won't be I've...meet a really great new friend. We've been hanging out almost every night."

"Sasuke, dear! That's wonderful, I'm so happy. I'll stay then and give you some time to yourself."

Most of the time they were at Naruto's house but they always seemed to end up on Sasuke's floor at night. It was soon after he met Shikamaru in the kitchen. Sasuke was cooking something for them in the kitchen when the back door swung open and a slender brunette walked in with a spikey ponytail and gold hoop earrings.

"Hey," Naruto called leaning back from the open refrigerator.

"Hey," Shikamaru replied as a huge sumo size man appeared behind him in the kitchen.

"Oh, this is Shikamaru and her boyfriend Chouji Akimichi." Naruto introduced as they nodded and smiled at one another.

"It's nice to meet you," Sasuke said. "Naruto talks about you a lot."

"Ditto." Shikamaru snorted. "When you're here if you need anything let me know, the shopping list is on the side of the fridge just write it down there."

"Thank you, I will." Sasuke said grateful.

After that Shikamaru had a habit of just kind of showing up in the background with groceries or would be cleaning a room. Sasuke half joked to Naruto that the real ninja in the house was Shikamaru.

Naruto thought that was hysterical. "She does kind of just appear out of the shadows."

It was dark and quiet outside late one night when they arrived at the Uchiha's small apartment. While Naruto hadn't planned on staying the night Sasuke had to only look at him with those dark obsidian eyes and Naruto would have slept by the door like a loyal dog if asked. They spent the night on Sasuke's futon again and it didn't take the blond long at all to slip over to the other side to cuddle and hold him.

Naruto's thoughts were still on the owner of the Soundo Corp. He'd actually been thinking about it since Sasuke mentioned him on their ride over to his house a little while back. Sasuke was petite, young and attractive; someone an old man who had something called 'tower boys' would be all over. Even if Sasuke said it was just rumors and imagination Naruto had some good intuition of his own and it was going off like a red alarm.

The most worrying thought was why Sasuke and his friend Neji had been hired at all. Corporate positions just didn't give eighteen-year-old high school boys high paying office jobs. It was all a bit... strange.

Naruto stared at the ceiling in the dark, the light from the moon seeping thru the thin shades of the bedroom window. He glanced over slowly at Sasuke, watching the way the faint light made his pale skin glow. It was startling how fast he'd fallen for the younger man, how much he couldn't picture his future without him. He knew he'd do anything to protect him from the media glare and any problem he might have in his own life such as financial needs or a possibly harassing boss.

In the morning Sasuke got to sleep in a little bit because Naruto dropped him off at work again out-front instead of having to take the train.

Naruto had the idea already that he wanted to survey Sasuke's work and make sure he felt comfortable with the man he cared about going there every day. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but possibly just to feel better about the worry he'd had in his gut since their talk.

Leaving training early was always a pain in the ass because his coach was always riding him hard, he was the star quarterback and any slacking on his part was not acceptable. Naruto didn't do things like leave early a lot so he got away with heading off right before noon to Soundo Corp. The building sat like a giant glass candle in the middle of the city with long metal platforms at the very top for architectural interest. A five level garage sat directly beside it just for the city structures all around it and Naruto parked on the first level hurrying into the main entrance of the corporate building.

Walking in was easy enough as he was extremely famous and just went right up to the guards and shook their hands. They were so star struck they escorted him personally to Sasuke's floor as he said he was picking up a friend for lunch.

Sasuke was just printing something off when he heard a buzz of excitement on the floor and he turned peeking out of his cubicle. Staring past everyone's heads he saw the giant footballer lumbering thru the office. Sasuke's jaw dropped while he blanched and fumbling to hide his Uzumaki football print with his potted plant.

"N-Naruto!" He fumbled when he was suddenly behind him.

"Hey," He said leaning over into the tiny square.

"W-what are you doing here?!" Sasuke panted still frozen in his swivel chair.

Naruto grinned so sexy he felt mushy in the brain. "Got out of training early today. Did you wanna grab some lunch?" When Sasuke said nothing, he bribed him using his stomach. "Come on, we'll go to Ichiraku." Naruto coerced and Sasuke finally grabbed his messenger bag before hurrying out of his cubicle.

The walk thru the cubicles was making Sasuke turn from pale to red as everyone stared at them. It was a bit awkward for everyone to be glaring at you whispering to one another. They made it down into the elevator they had to share with another worker who looked about ready to wet himself standing there beside the huge blond.

When the doors opened at the bottom floor Sasuke all but rushed out in a hurry to be out of his work before any more people saw them together. He was almost out the doors when everything changed.

"It's a bit early for lunch isn't it Mr. Uchiha?" A voice demanded and Sasuke turned blushing.

"I clocked out; the reports are on your desk Mr. Yakushi."

"Let him be, Kabuto. Sasuke-kun looks like he's off for a nice lunch." A thin slightly lazy voice spoke and Naruto felt like cold air went down his back. Before he even looked he knew who had spoken, who'd dared call Sasuke by his first name in such a manor.

Naruto turned in a fluid motion his big arm coming up around Sasuke covering his middle, his hand flat across his tiny rib cage, his eyes narrowed over top Sasuke's head. His thick mouth went into a pressed line and if he'd have been an animal he'd have been growling. This was his mate; HIS. 'Don't touch' his look said as he stared right at the man.

Surprise change to fawned amusement in the yellowed eyes of the CEO. "Well, Sasuke-kun that's quite an impressive friend you have there. Naruto Uzumaki...The Nine-Tails...God of Football." The older man chuckled, narrowed eyes and a dangerous aura.

Sasuke looked mortified Naruto was holding him like that. "God of Football is an overstated stupid title." He said in a firm, low dangerous tone. "But The Nine-Tails I think it's very appropriate. After all, the beast fits me to a T."

"Does it?" Orochimaru purred.

"Oh, yes. Especially when it comes to defense, on the field of course." Naruto said in a deep tone. "I just annihilate anything I see as a threat to..." his grip on Sasuke tightened. "...my teammates."

Orochimaru and he seemed to be in a powerful staring match and then the man's eyes looked down at Sasuke's blushing face unable to look at anything but the floor. Then he slowly looked back up to Naruto's face with what he felt had meaning. Naruto wanted to snap his damn neck but refrained, barely. He knew now that his eye was on Sasuke, it was eventual he would be in some kind of bad situation and it set his alpha male instincts to red alert.

"Then I suppose that title is aptly given then. How lucky...for your team."

"I'm the lucky one." He grumbled and his hand loosened on Sasuke giving him more space but Naruto realized the moment his grip let up Sasuke pressed his back flush against him. Protect me, it screamed, protect me Naruto. In an instant his hand was in across his middle again holding him safe and protected.

"You both enjoy your lunch." The owner purred. "Don't be late Sasuke-kun."

"Yes, sir." Sasuke bowed not looking at him and pulled Naruto with all his might away. As they walked Naruto's big arm went around his shoulders. Half way out the door Naruto glanced back to see those snake like eyes staring out of the closing elevator. They were looking right at them or at Sasuke like a prized possession, like something he wanted to devour. Orochimaru's mouth curved to a wicked grin and Naruto swore he saw him lick his lips just as the doors slammed shut. Naruto raced into the parking garage and threw Sasuke into the car as the need to mark him, make love with him was so strong. To claim the man he loved so that he was his and his alone.

To kill, to harm that man who sought to harm his...it was overwhelming him. There was harm in his intent and Naruto couldn't even say why. It was as Sasuke had said before with the instinct of fight or flight. He didn't fear he would make a move on him but mainly that he sought to harm him. It confused Naruto and he wasn't even sure why he was afraid. Sasuke wrapped his arms tight around Naruto's waist and held him close before he could get away.

"I know what you were doing." Sasuke whispered. "You were being an alpha kind of man. You were showing that I belonged to you and not to touch or harm me. You were warning him, but men like him Naruto...I fear he'll want me even more now."

"Don't go back Sasuke" Naruto whispered wrapping his arms tight around his shoulders. "I see the way he looks at you; I can hear it in his voice. The man is evil and he would harm you. It's not worth it. It's just not worth it."

On the way to lunch Sasuke was very quiet and seemed to be thinking and Naruto let him do that. What had just happened had set off so many warning bells in his head. He feared now for himself but he was confused as to why.

Sasuke did go back to work after lunch but it was part of a new formed plan. Sasuke wanted the president to forget about what had happened and quitting on the spot wouldn't do well, he also needed to find another job in the meantime. That night Naruto helped him look but said he could use an assistant.

"You're not fooling me." Sasuke pinched his thick arm. "You're just trying to pay me."

"I'm trying to help. It's frustrating because I have all this money and it would solve everything if you would just take it."

Sasuke shrugged and leaned back on the sofa with Naruto's laptop on his knees. "Look here, they have an opening for an accountant at a flower shop not far by train from my apartment. If it's not such a big business I could get away with not having a degree."

"Why don't you email them your resume?" Naruto said as they'd just finished making one for him.

"I think I will; a small company would be really nice." Sasuke decided and actually felt excited while the worry of the day disappearing like a bad memory. After all, his boss wasn't going to send thugs after him at his cubicle and drag him away like some bad B movie.

He was safe, Sasuke assured himself. Naruto was a phone call away and by next week he'd have a new job.

Things couldn't possibly be as bad as his imagination was playing out...right?

Unbeknown to him Naruto had an even worse feeling that wouldn't go away. His only thoughts were that his feelings on the CEO were spot on and he didn't want Sasuke within fifty miles of that man.

When he was alone he called a really good friend of his families who was a detective and asked about looking into the business man. Yamato had always been there for Naruto and his adoptive father Kakashi so he immediately thought to trust him with the most important thing on his mind.

"Sure, I don't see a reason why I can't." Yamato said shuffling some papers in the background. "What's his name?"

"Orochimaru Soundo. He owns Soundo Corp; you know the big building in the city that..."

"Looks like a giant candle? Yeah, I know the one." Yamato chuckled promising to get back to him as soon as he found anything at all. "Did you have something in mind?"

"Can't really say but there was a jumper, a young man who leapt off the top of the building a little while ago. I wanted to know if there was some kind of involvement between him and the CEO."

"You have a name?"

"Neji...damn, I don't know his last name. I'll find out and call you back."

"Don't worry about it." Yamato said. "First name is enough. It doesn't take very long to find a jumper when I have the building."

"Thanks, I sure owe you one." Naruto said.

"Just throw some nice box seats my way and we'll be good."

Naruto chuckled. "You got it, best seat in the house."

By the end of the evening Naruto drove Sasuke back to his apartment but couldn't stay as he had to be up very early to train. It was strange how accustomed he'd become to Naruto being by his side when he went to bed and woke up. He felt like everything was dull and grey without the blond's infectious smile around. By the time he got to work and sat at his desk Sasuke was suddenly surrounded by several people sipping coffee from mugs and grinning at him.

"How long have you known Naruto Uzumaki?" Karin, the red haired secretary Sasuke usually couldn't stand was the closest almost pressing onto his desk.

Sasuke looked amused over his shoulder at the rest of them standing there. People could never just call him Naruto; they used his famous name together when talking about him.

"A little bit." Sasuke said.

"You aren't that hoodie-guy are you?" Karin asked grinning.

"What do you mean hoodie-guy?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Do you fallow TCN?"

"TCN?" Sasuke's brows went together, it sounded familiar.

"TCN, the website? It stands for Total Celebrity Now." The girl grinned. "They have a TV show too, all about celebrities. I'm completely addicted to it!"

Sasuke frowned. It wouldn't surprise him at all that Naruto would be on a gossip celebrity website and television show but he'd never even considered he might be just from being around him. If they were together, which they were nine times out of ten it was at Naruto's secure home. They'd only been out to dinner a hand full of times and that was usually at Ichiraku and they always went into the back into a private room where people Naruto trusted waited on them.

To think people would really know who Sasuke was made him anxious and concerned.

The girl leaned over his desk and into his internet search she typed in TCN which popped up the gossip website. Scrolling thru pop star photos and former childhood stars falling out of nightclubs Sasuke felt his insides knot when Naruto's annoyed face appeared in a photo.

"That person." The girl pointed at the photos.

**Again Naruto Uzumaki sneaks 'hoodie-guy' into Mansion!** The title announced over the pictures.

Sasuke leaned forward now scrolling thru the page of photos. It was right outside Naruto's gates, just last night as they were heading into the driveway. The windows were up and the flash of the cameras were bouncing off the glass. The first photo was of Naruto glaring at the paparazzi as he tried to get past them, the next few were of the front looking in.

Sasuke wore the hood Naruto kept in the back seat to get them past photographers. It was his old university hoodie and the fact something so precious of Naruto's was given to Sasuke made him feel so special. In the photos Sasuke wasn't bent over completely like he normally did, this time he'd just tilted his head down. His right hand holding the top of his head down as his elbow rested against the window in a lazy way.

When had he grown use to them? When was it something normal that Sasuke just dealt with without thought?

Apparently it had earned him the name 'hoodie-guy' and Karin never told him but he read it in the article there was a price on his head. That is to say the celebrity website was willing to pay big bucks to anyone who could tell them the name of 'hoodie-guy'.

Sasuke's eyes slowly slipped up to the girl looking super excited at him. Of course a super celebrity stalker like her would be all over this. Hell, it was a real TCN story right in front of her and she wanted to be a part of it. It was very possible she would sell the information to the website; in fact it was more than likely.

Sasuke looked back at the screen wondering if he could straight out lie but 'no, that's not me' would possibly not even hold her back from calling them. However annoying his boss Kabuto was he really saved him despite yelling at them all they should all be working and not standing around.

It got him away from Karin's question working on just keeping his head down and away from her the rest of the day. Naruto picked him up at the train station to minimize how much the outside world saw them together.

Naruto's appearance the other day at the office was so unlike him. He was so careful not to do anything that would bring attention to Sasuke that could cause the media to become suspicious of him at all. Sasuke wasn't stupid; he knew perfectly well why he'd done it, shown up at his work after he said he didn't always feel safe there. He was a good man and he wanted to make sure everything was okay. It had backfired though and now Naruto didn't feel like Sasuke was safe at work at all.

As they drove back to Naruto's house Sasuke talked to him about the website. "Have you heard of it?"

"It's hard not to, I have trouble with them all the time." Naruto murmured. "Some papers and magazines have a few more scruples then others. TCN is one of the worst kinds of media outlets there are. They'd have no problem putting hidden cameras in your house and posting it all over their webpages and TV show. There are laws to protect people though."

Turning his slender body towards him he raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

"If you're on private property it's illegal for them to publish the photos." Naruto commented. "If you were sitting in my backyard and they caught photos of us...say kissing..."

"Kissing you say?" Sasuke grinned.

Naruto chuckled. "...say they did have photos of that...then if they publish them it's my legal right to be able to tell them to take them down and sue them for damages."

"But say you're on public property..."

"Nothing I can do." Naruto commented. "There's something called 'Reason of Expected Privacy' and it's what it sounds like. It means if you're in a place where you have an expectation of privacy, like your backyard then they have no right to invade your privacy."

"I think I get it. Private business and home but not public sidewalks."

"Yes." Naruto said. "It's why they won't and can't fallow you into a store or restaurant but wait outside. There's a reasonable expectation of privacy in those places and besides the owners will kick them out for harassment and trespassing."

"It's harassment what they do anyway."

"Because I'm a celebrity they don't see it as stalking."

"That's ridiculous, it is stalking." Sasuke murmured.

Naruto shrugged worried Sasuke was focusing too much on the media and not enough on them. "Hey, this weekend..." He started. "I have an away game against Hidden Mist."

Sasuke looked over with interest as he was still a huge football fan and anything having to do with the Konoha Ninja was something of great interest to him.

"Why don't you come with me?"

The look on Sasuke's face was nearly comical. It registered as a double take as he made a prolonged nearly cartoon sounding, "whaaaaaaaa?"

Naruto laughed. "Come with me, just for the weekend. I have to leave Friday morning but after work you can catch a flight and join me."

"YES!" Sasuke gasped before trying to pass off that he wasn't thrilled beyond belief. "Yea, I mean. Sure I can go if you want."

Naruto laughed as he could practically see Sasuke trying not to bounce up and down in the seat. "I do want."

The secret smile Sasuke was trying to hide was almost bursting out of him. "Then I guess I'm coming."

"I guess you are." And Naruto reached over and slowly laced his fingers with the more slender ones. Sasuke flushed a little and looked out the window but he could see his secret little smile in the reflection of the glass. Naruto couldn't help but smile himself the whole way home.


	6. Beat

Universe: Real world, no ninja.

**WARNINGS:**

YAOI, will have very mature situations eventually. 18+

* * *

**Love Me, Save Me**

**Chapter 6**

_Beat: __when a player gets past an opponent trying to block him._

_..._

Sasuke couldn't sleep thinking about traveling to Naruto's away game in Hidden Mist. It was a two hour flight north of Konoha but it was freezing compared to their mild weather. Konoha was always warm due to being so far south which was the main reason they were called Land of Fire.

He'd been preparing the whole week pulling out old clothes from his closet like hoodies and a thick jacket he use to wear when visiting relatives up north. His mother had all the luggage with her at their relatives house so Naruto gave him one of his hard case luggage cases.

"I think I have more luggage then the drug store has pills." Naruto joked as he drove Sasuke home one night with the large case in the backseat.

"Well you travel half the year." Sasuke commented while the soft pitter patter of rain drizzled against the car. Then he grinned with a gleam in his eye and added, "Ending with Konoha hosting the Super Bowl." He then pumped his fist. "I have always wanted to go!"

Naruto fawned surprise. "YOU? A football fanatic wanted to go to...the Super bowl?!"

"Shocking isn't it?" Smirked the Uchiha as he leaned his back against the door and crossed his arms and just stared at him with the same grin.

Naruto grinned back looking over at him. "What? You...wanted to come or something?"

"Yesss." Sasuke prolonged in a bit of a playful hiss.

Naruto looked away as if thoughtful before glancing back. "Do you know someone who could get you tickets?"

"I might." Sasuke said serious.

"What are you going to offer for the tickets in return?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke pursed his mouth his eyes drifting to the corner as if thinking. "I'll think of something good."

"Okay, well, I'll be waiting." Naruto chuckled then looked pensive. "Let's work on getting there first."

"Are you joking?! Naruto since you've joined the team you've been to every Super Bowl! You're a legend! You're...The God of Football!" Sasuke said as if he hadn't heard. "You not going to the Super Bowl is unheard of!"

Naruto grimaced and looked forward. "It's when you least expect it someone will knock you off the top. Look at Hidden Mist..."

"What about them? They're having a good streak but only because Zabuza's back from his injury." Sasuke said.

"He's a veteran and I hear he's got it in for me."

"This will be the first time you go up against him?"

"Yes." Naruto groaned. "He's been retired for four seasons but came back this year after a long bout of physical therapy on his knee."

"You're actually worried aren't you?" Sasuke couldn't have been more surprised. Naruto was just the best, everyone knew it. If his team lost a game it was always because of someone else's mess up and never his. He almost always carried his team to the top and the Ninja's were just a good team in general without Naruto.

"Zabuza...I use to look up to him as a kid. I mean they were incredible back in the day. They had these seven unstoppable players on the team called The Seven Swordsmen because they could slice a team in half with their play." Naruto insisted and his passenger mused for a moment.

"I think this might be a bit mental as you looked up to them...or him should I say. It's probably just you psyching yourself out."

"Maybe." Naruto said straight faced as he took the exit by Sasuke's apartment then glancing over with a wink. "That's why I'm bringing my lucky charm."

Sasuke's mouth pulled downwards on either side. "I hope you mean you're lucky jock strap or something."

"Lucky jock strap?" Naruto laughed. "Nah, it's you Sasuke."

If it was possible to frown deeper than Sasuke would have. "I'm not exactly lucky, Naruto. Just look at my life so far..."

"You're MY lucky charm." He insisted warmly, "And I'm really happy you're coming."

The week passed by slow as it always did when you look forward to the weekend. Sasuke had to work Friday and it passed by with every minute ticking like hours. He avoided Karin and her endless questions about Naruto before the day finally ended and he ran home to get to the airport by his check in time.

Naruto had set for him to pick up the ticket at the gate using his ID and he was shocked when he looked at his seating chart to find he was in First Class. He'd never ridden in first class before and could easily sit three of himself in the seat. What was even better is he had no one beside him and a special air flight attendant just to the three passengers in the six first class seats.

There was no soda cans half-filled in a tiny plastic cup but champagne in crystal glasses and a spread of cheese and crackers instead of peanuts. He got to board first and as people passed him they looked at him almost pouting. Sitting up a bit straighter in the seat seemed pompous but it was just one of those moments he felt like someone...the someone he'd always felt he'd wanted to be. Not just one of those faceless people in the crowd. _Someone_.

If he hadn't been so looking forward to seeing Naruto he would have wanted to stay on the plane being served VIP style and sipping champagne smugly. First class was allowed off first once they landed and hurrying to the baggage claim he saw a man dressed in a black suit and hat holding a sign that said UCHIHA. The man took his luggage and hauled it into the trunk of the absolutely gorgeous black Mercedes. The chauffeur opened the door for him and Sasuke jumped into the back and put on his seat belt. There it was again, that feeling of being someone special as he watched the tired passengers line up to catch the filthy buses.

The hotel they pulled up to twenty minutes later was the height of luxury. Sasuke had stayed in hotels before, mostly traveling as a child but this was something different altogether that he never knew existed. The floors were white and crème marble with pillars of the same material while black tie workers shuffled about to see to the residences every need. From the fresh flowers adorning every table to the crystal chandeliers hung in glorious lighting fixtures above his head it was five star luxury all the way. The chauffeur saw him all the way to the top penthouse suite carrying his large bag for him.

The man apparently knew exactly where to go as they stepped out of the elevator on the top floor. Right when you walked out the doors the beautiful floor design formed patterns of a mosaic around a large round table in the middle of the hallway that divided the hallway to the right and left only. Each side had two massive intricate doors but the chauffeur took him to the left and knocked politely. That was around the time Sasuke caught a mirror on the wall and frantically tried to fix his messed up hair before the door swung open.

Naruto was beaming the moment they saw each other and Sasuke felt that familiar tingle in his belly of happiness he'd never felt before meeting the tall blond.

"Hi." He breathed.

"Hi." Sasuke managed in response nervously glancing at the seemingly oblivious driver.

"Thank you." Naruto said to the driver pulling out his wallet and thumbing some cash into his hand before pulling both Sasuke and his bag inside the suite.

Before he could stop himself Naruto grabbed Sasuke by both arms and pulled him in crushing his mouth on top of his. There it was, that utter sensation of the earth disappearing from underneath his feet and everything else losing focus so he couldn't think of anything by the feel of him, of Naruto.

Pulling back quickly Naruto seemed pensive and worried. "I'm sorry!" He near gasped. "I...I'm sorry."

Sasuke felt confused as he blinked back to reality, feeling the ground beneath his feet again while the blond blushed concerned.

"I promised I wouldn't unless you said so but...I was just so happy to see you!"

"It's okay."

"But I promised..."

"It's okay." Sasuke said. "I was...happy to see you too."

They'd seen each other two days ago but it felt different being away together in a hotel, meeting up in unusual circumstances was exciting and new for both of them.

"Good." Naruto breathed and put his arm around Sasuke's slender waist pulling him into the gorgeous suite. It was absolutely huge and every square inch seemed to be a work of art. He froze in awe at the center room which had an almost diamond shaped massive cathedral tall window of clear glass that overlooked the lit up city. A table sat in front of the window and just above that an iridescent sculptural chandelier that made it look like a view from some fantasy world.

"It's...amazing." Sasuke got out.

Naruto grinned. "I usually don't spring for the big suite but this is our first time away together." He flushed a little as Naruto looked at him amazed. "I wanted it to be special...you know?"

Sasuke flushed as Naruto gave him a quick tour of the suite including its own fitness room and library. Naruto set Sasuke's suitcase in the bedroom which had a massive king size bed of white and crème. Looking worried at Naruto he realized he 'slept' with him all the time at his apartment but they'd never slept in a bed together. It seemed almost more intimate then sleeping on his futon. Maybe that was why he never slept at Naruto's house as a bed seemed to hold more intent.

Did Naruto have an intent? Sasuke frowned to himself as the blond opened up Sasuke luggage and sweetly hung up everything for him and put away the small amount of clothing into the dresser drawer before he brought him out into the living room.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I guess I didn't have anything but cheese and crackers on the plane." Sasuke replied.

"Great, we can order room service!" Naruto said excited and making the other smile at the amusement of that which was the bottomless stomach of Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto picked up the phone and rang someone ordering food. It was about twenty minutes later when the door knocked and Naruto answered it. Two men in coat tails came in pushing silver carts lined with trays of food with the clique silver cloche dome covers. In honestly Sasuke had never seen them in person for how many times did you go somewhere fancy enough to be served with a cloche dome heat lid?

Sasuke smiled as Naruto looked excitedly at the food being placed perfectly on the table for them and he once again thumbed money from his wallet into the hands of the two butlers. The younger one seemed star struck by Naruto but the older one seemed more professional and didn't stare at him but did his job as quickly and efficiently as possible.

When the younger butler caught Sasuke sitting on the sofa he stared unable to help himself. Sasuke's face looked away until he heard Naruto's voice harshly dismiss the man. Once they were gone he came to the table under the sculptural chandelier.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized again.

"For what?" Sasuke wondered.

Naruto's gaze went towards where the butlers had exited and Sasuke frowned a moment. "People...they get curious about me."

Sasuke tried to blow it off. "I don't know what you mean..."

Naruto scowled now looking at Sasuke. "The guy was staring at you. I...I don't like it when they do that. I don't like it when you feel uncomfortable."

Sasuke reached out unable to stop himself and laid his hand overtop the much larger one resting on the back of the chair. "Naruto, stop worrying. It didn't hurt me. Come on, the foods getting cold."

After dinner they joked around by the massive black piano in the sitting room and by then it was very late and Naruto had to get to bed to rest for the important game tomorrow. Naruto said he had a surprise for him and lit candles by the marble square tub filling it with warm water and retrieving the Uchiha once the lights had been turned off.

Sasuke's breath caught when he saw it as the wall of the penthouse bathroom was completely open from ceiling to floor with what seemed like a wall of glass. The lit city outside the window filled the bathroom in blue and white lights from the night skyscrapers. It was a breathtaking view and the bath looked even more incredible.

"For you." Naruto said almost bashfully. "I thought...it would...that you'd like it. Ummm, I'll shower in the second bathroom."

As Sasuke was taken in by the view it took a moment to register what Naruto had said and when he turned the footballer was gone.

Looking at the bath by himself he felt embarrassed to take this from him. That Naruto who was not only doing something romantic like this but paying for the suite was exiling himself to the smaller bathroom down the hall so Sasuke felt comfortable.

Sasuke pulled off his clothes till he was wearing nothing his gaze kept falling on the cityscape before testing the hot steamy water. The pillar candles lined the tube around it's thick outer marble ring while the actual marble basin that was the tub rested elevated in the middle of it so the hot water constantly ran. It caused the full water to overflow between the two platforms and down like a 360° waterfall. It had to be the most gorgeous bath he'd ever seen.

Guilt, there it was again. Naruto should be the one enjoying this not him. Sasuke quickly put on the plush white robe with the hotels logo on it before he slipped down the hallway to the other bathroom and knocked on the door. It opened quickly enough with Naruto wearing nothing but a towel.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

Sasuke would have answered...if he could feel his tongue. Naruto barley wearing anything was something that left one's mind blank. Tearing his eyes away he choked out. "Did you want to get in the bath?"

"No, it's okay." Naruto hurried. "You enjoy it Sasuke."

"Did..." He felt his mouth go dry, had his internal feelings been plotting this idea the whole time or did it just come spilling out of him, he wasn't sure but blurted, "...you want to take the bath with me?"

When there was just silence he glanced nervously at Naruto who looked slightly brain-dead with his jaw hanging open and face in a lax vegetative state.

"You don't have to! Never mind!" Sasuke blurted beyond embarrassed as he turned to run but Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"NO! I WANT TO!" Naruto blurted. "Sorry...sorry..." He mumbled and the two just stood there a moment before Sasuke turned once more and Naruto fallowed behind him into the master suite and into the bathroom. The stunning scene was waiting for them both and dammit all if Sasuke didn't feel romanced.

"Don't look." Sasuke fretted with his hands on the tie of his robe and Naruto jerked around staring at the opposite wall. The sound of cloth fluttering then the sound of it hitting the ground made Naruto stomach clench and his cock harden within half a second. He nearly groaned wondering how he'd pass this off so Sasuke didn't get frightened knowing how aroused this was getting him.

Then came the soft ripple of water as it poured over the sides into the artistic drain as a body entered the full bath.

"Okay." A soft voice said and Naruto turned off the underwater blue light the bath had on so Sasuke would feel more comfortable before glancing over at him. The water was now dark and Sasuke seemed to sigh in relief at it. His back was to Naruto, his legs curled to his chest while he looked out the window as if not to catch a glimpse of Naruto undressing.

He pulled off the towel in a fluid motion and dropped it to the ground before he climbed over the edge and into the water as it poured out in volumes from Naruto's large size. He sat on the opposite side but the tube wasn't as big with two people in it, especially one as big as Naruto. His legs opened so Sasuke had room and his feet pressed against either side of the raven haired man's body.

They were touching everywhere and Naruto tried not to think about it because it was just causing his problem to worsen. Sasuke didn't turn around but he relaxed his legs as it wasn't very comfortable and more than a bit crammed. So he relaxed letting his legs slip a bit to rest in the open area between Naruto's thick thighs.

Sasuke admired the view not looking at him while Naruto couldn't do anything but stare at Sasuke in the soft light of the room.

He looked all over him, appreciating the softly blush of his skin in the warm water, his slender frame and the vertebrae of his back. Sasuke had a long wonderful slender neck as well that made him constantly want to kiss it.

After a bit Sasuke shifted with his knees up with his back against the wall meeting Naruto's face for the first time. The blond had his arms on the sides of the tub just looking at him making him flush all over and slightly pout for some reason.

"Are you comfortable?" Naruto slowly asked.

"Yes." Sasuke lied and looked at him once more keeping his eyes above water level though the dark water didn't allow any peeking. He'd thought it before at least a thousand times but Naruto's body was truly perfect in every way. His thick neck, firm shoulders and biceps were completely visible but it was actually his pecks that affected Sasuke in that moment. He usually wasn't able to see them and while he tried to look away...he couldn't make himself.

They were perfect as far as muscles went in definition, like chiseled marble that made his stomach ache...and other things he couldn't admit to himself just yet. It was also his nipples as silly as it sounded even to himself, they were pink, tiny with a perfect circle and tip. Strange enough as it was Sasuke had a bit of a turn on when it came to nipples and of course Naruto's were just about as perfect as they came making his heart speed up and his stomach flop even more. He was practically squirming trying to look away.

"Something wrong?"

"No." Sasuke groaned and slipped his head under the water blowing out all his air before he slid with the water movement a little too far and his feet ended up wedged under Naruto's bottom causing him to thrash to push himself up. Only as he pushed it just drove his feet deep under the other man.

Sasuke's hand shoot out of the tube grasping for the sides for stability and Naruto noticed them extending to much towards the candles. He pushed forward as the water splashed out over the side almost overtop of Sasuke and pulling him up for air.

Sasuke gasped, coughed a moment. "That wasn't graceful!" He coughed and Naruto chuckled in the back of his throat.

"You almost hit the candles." He told him. "I didn't want you to burn yourself."

"Sorry!" Sasuke said his back pressed back against the wall but this time up to his neck. He realized at that second Naruto was on top of him and not only was he on top of him he was between Sasuke's thighs and he could _feel _him pressed against him.

They both froze not realizing in their search for Sasuke's stability in the water they'd moved to such a compromising position. They just kind of stared into one another eyes only a few inches apart as if afraid to look anywhere else or move at all. There were nerves and anxiety in both expressions but also worry. Naruto's face slowly turned to lustful but it was a painful lust. He'd never wanted something so bad in his life then he wanted Sasuke right at that moment.

Naruto chewed his bottom lip as he looked at Sasuke's mouth. The only thing Sasuke could hear was the ragged breath from Naruto's lips and the pounding of the blood in his ears. He wanted it, he hated how badly he wanted Naruto not just then but all the time. How he could never stop thinking about him, how he couldn't stop his body from reacting to him and how much he wanted Naruto to... "Kiss me." He hadn't even realized he'd blurted it until it was happening.

Naruto's mouth crushed on top of Sasuke's with vigor and impatient fervor. Naruto's arm came up behind Sasuke's back his fingers coming into his hair, cradling the back of his head so the hard marble didn't hurt him but also to push him closer and harder to the mouth.

This was no chaste kiss as Naruto turned his head for maximum access pushing Sasuke's all but eager lips apart. He didn't have to force entry at all but was welcomed into his mouth. Kissing had never been anything really to Naruto before, it held no excitement nor what he'd call passion but with Sasuke it was different. It was in that moment the sexiest, most heart pounding thing he'd ever done. It felt like every nerve ending in his body was begging for one thing, Sasuke.

Naruto over and over again closed and opened Sasuke's mouth to nibble and tug at his bottom lip, to suck his tongue and taste him, drink him in like a fine, rare wine.

Naruto was almost frantic holding tighter and firmer, more passionate when Sasuke's limp arms moved. They weren't going to push him away but they wrapped around his firm big shoulders, Sasuke's fingers in Naruto's hair. It drove him so far over the edge it was like the pedal of the car was glued to the floor. Naruto's hands frantically jerked down grabbed Sasuke's thighs while he pulled them up higher and Sasuke welcomed this wonderful sensation. He wrapped his slender legs around Naruto's hips completely locking his ankles together as if to never let him go.

Naruto thru his head back and roared like he was some kind of animal as their hips pushed together leaving no doubt what this was doing to them. It started Sasuke, excited him, excited them both and Sasuke pulled Naruto down to his mouth once more. Only this time it wasn't just his mouth it was his neck and shoulders, even Sasuke's chin was kissed as well as his jaw and his mouth ravaged over and over again.

More than anything Naruto wanted him, he wanted to claim him, to be one body with him. He wanted to hear Sasuke scream his name and Naruto at that moment thought he'd go absolutely mad if he didn't do it. Frantically as Sasuke bit Naruto's thick neck for the first time he ran his hand down between them and the moment his finger parted the cleft between Sasuke's legs it ended it all.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke shouted and not only unhooked his legs from Naruto's waist he frantically began to kick him away. "NO! NO! NO!" He shouted at Naruto with water flying everywhere in his panicked kicks.

Naruto had so much adrenaline in his body from their passionate foreplay he couldn't just make it stop. If he could just calm Sasuke down, make him see they were meant to be together. But the more Naruto tried to hold Sasuke the more Sasuke pushed him way and the passion turned to anger quickly. He couldn't control himself and even though Sasuke was trying to kick him away he grabbed Sasuke's tiny wrists and pushed him down as he thrashed.

"STOP IT!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke pulled his wrist back and the sound of his open hand cracking across Naruto's cheek could be heard echoing in the now eerily silent bathroom. They were both frozen now. Sasuke was trembling, Naruto could feel it beneath him and he could feel the sting of his cheek but mostly he felt hatred for himself, shame like he'd never felt. Before Sasuke could blink Naruto was gone not only from the bath but the entire room. The only thing left was the startled man in the tub and the trail of water out the door.

Sasuke was shivering even though the water was warm. He tried to control his breathing which felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest but worst yet the passion they'd caused wouldn't leave his body, he still wanted Naruto, he still wanted to be with Naruto.

Dammit, why was he so afraid, why was he scared? Sasuke turned off the water and just sat in the tube for a long moment trying to make sense of his head. Trying to wipe the image of Naruto's pained, shameful expression after he'd hit him.

He finally got up and hurried to pull on the robe and went to find Naruto to apologize for hitting him. To say he was sorry for leading him on and being so unsure about himself. Naruto had always been so patient, even asking for each kiss so not to push Sasuke. Their chemistry was so thick in the air around them it could choke someone and still Sasuke always pushed him away. It was inevitable at some point Naruto's constant restraint would snap not that he'd ever force Sasuke into anything but that he'd grow frustrated with the lack of forward motion.

Sasuke stood in front of the closed spare bathroom door. What did he say to him that could possibly make it better. "I'm unsure about myself not you Naruto!" He blurted out banging on the other bathroom door. "I just feel like if...if I give in to you...even though I want you so much that I...that I'll disappoint my father!" Sasuke rested his head against the closed door. "it's...it's stupid. I'm stupid." He huffed. "My...my father always guessed I was... _gay_." He whispered the word. "He told me...he told me not to shame our family and I'm scared...but I..." He rested his body against the door as if to be closer to Naruto. "...I think I...I think I love you!" He blurted.

Every second of silence was painful. "Naruto? " His trembling hand reached for the door knob and turned it spinning it open to an empty room.

Naruto was gone and Sasuke once more in his life found himself completely alone.

.

* * *

.

If you want to see what the penthouse looks like Google images TY Warner penthouse four seasons New York. Good news is if you pay the $35,000 a night fee it comes with your own butler and chauffeur (handy for picking up cute boys at the airport ;-)

Keyvie


	7. Fumble

Universe: Real world, no ninja.

**WARNINGS:**

YAOI, will have very mature situations eventually. 18+

_I wanted to point out I turned another male character into a woman. I wouldn't if I didn't feel it was necessary but please don't let that change your opinion on who they are. Shikamaru looks and acts just like himself and so do others, such as Iruka being Naruto's 'mother'. I do this because Naruto did not and has not had other gay family or friends which causes him isolation in his feelings which are revealed later. I wanted to mention this because a few people have said how they didn't like Shikamaru being female. Don't think of them as female so much as being just a little different. They don't run around in high heels talking about clothes or anything._

* * *

Love Me, Save Me

Chapter 7

_Fumble: __A ball that a player accidentally lost possession of._

_..._

Sasuke awoke feeling cold and alone in the massive fluffy bed. He'd rested horribly with nightmares plaguing his every sleeping moment. There were many dreams but the worst one had to be the most vivid. He was just a little kid or at least felt that way and the huge foreboding figure of his father stood over him like an ominous dark shadow. The older man's morbidly decaying flesh peeling off his skull as he called Sasuke a disgrace to his family name and a dirty fag. He'd awoken feeling like he'd vomit and desperately reached out for Naruto but only found cold sheets besides him.

He felt like he was always alone, he'd pushed away every feeling, every emotion to just be by himself so he could never disappoint or be disappointed. Why did he need Naruto so much now?

He gave up trying to sleep sometime before the sun rose and paced the long halls of the suite. Naruto had left and never come back and Sasuke worried he'd done permanent damage to their relationship. Could he call it that? He wondered to himself. They had more of an affectionate friendship at the moment but Naruto wanted more and if Sasuke made himself admit it he wanted more too.

Around eleven Sasuke was still alone and had accidently fallen asleep on the sofa for an hour or two and when he looked in the mirror he thought he looked like shit with dark blue bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep.

It was around this time his cell phone rang and he ran to it. "Naruto?!" He gasped in desperation before even seeing who the caller was and felt immediately foolish as his mother asked, "Who's Naruto?"

Sasuke's whole body went into a cold sweat and he felt the presence of dreams lingering in his subconscious making him nauseous with worry.

"No-no one." He flustered.

Mikoto Uchiha huffed gently. "Are you all right? You sound upset."

"I..." Sasuke didn't know what to say, how foolish of him to rush to the phone in that manner. "...I'm just worried about a friend. He's gone missing." Sasuke admitted.

"Missing-Missing?" Mikoto asked in worry.

"No...no I'm sure he's fine. It's just...we...argued and...I've just been waiting to hear from him." Sasuke wondered if that sounded odd or if it sounded like a normal thing a friend would worry about. He'd never really had close friends.

"Is this the new friend that's made you so happy?" Mikoto asked.

Sasuke felt his stomach tug as she'd said friend in a strange way. He swallowed but found he couldn't answer.

"Well, what happened?" She inquired. "Was it a misunderstand? Did you disagree...I'm your mother Sasuke you can talk to me."

"A...disagreement." He slowly admitted sitting on the sofa with his knees pulled up to his chin.

"I see, was it bad?"

"...yes." He slowly said closing his eyes. "It was pretty bad."

"You must like him a lot then." Mikoto softly said in almost a cheerful voice and Sasuke begun to sputter.

"W-why would you say that?!"

"Because when strong emotion is involved even anger it's because the other side of the spectrum is just as strong." She told her son gently and he was silent wondering just how much she knew about his 'friend'. "You should try to talk it out with him and explain whatever went wrong. Best sort out your thoughts first, what happened?"

Sasuke floundered and he worked out how to explain that didn't sound...gay? "We want...different things...but... at the same time...we don't."

"..." Mikoto seemed to be trying to understand what he meant so Sasuke choked out a bit more.

"That is...we both want the same thing it's just...I might be saying I don't..." Nope, no way of not making this sound gay. He finally thought to himself.

"You're leading him on?" Mikoto asked in a somewhat disapproving voice. "Why in the world would you being doing that? He seems like he's been making you so happy...the happiest I've ever heard you sound."

"L-leading?!" Choked Sasuke. "W-why...that is I'm not..." Gay. The word sat like a big fat lie between them.

"A homosexual?" Mikoto asked in an almost brushed off manor and Sasuke felt himself swallow his own tongue as he tried to get something out. "Don't be silly, of course you are. You're in love with this man aren't you?"

Sasuke was pretty sure he wasn't breathing. His mother was the only thing he had left in this world that was good besides Naruto and he didn't want to lose her.

"Why...why would you think that?" He whispered.

"Because he makes you so happy. You sigh all the time just in complete satisfaction and contentment...people in love sigh. It's very obvious."

"NO!" Sasuke cried. "Why would you think I'm..."

"A homosexual?" She said casually. "You are, aren't you?"

"Why would you think that?" He repeated.

"...because you are." She said as if it was nothing making his insides churn like butter. "...because you were born that way, baby." And Sasuke wept unable to help it. He cupped a hand over his mouth to stop the sound but the mother heard it anyway.

Mikoto cued to her youngest child, the one that gave up everything to take care of her when her husband had died. She calmed him as he sniffled while she told him she'd always known and loved him all the same.

"What about father?" He blurted. "He..."

"He didn't approve." She admitted. "But to tell you the truth Sasuke...he's dead isn't he."

"Mom!" Sasuke gasped.

"He's dead and even if he was alive it's your life to live an no one else's. If this man makes you happy, if he gives you joy and treats you well then never let anyone else take that from you. Not me, not your father, not the world. You are who you are and I will always love you."

Sasuke wiped his face on his sleeve mortified he was crying like a child. "I've been terrible to him. He treats me so good, cares for me so much and is always considerate of how I'm not ready to move to the next step..."

"That's wonderful," Mikoto said warmly.

"...but I pushed him away last night...I didn't mean to lead him on." Sasuke lamented. "Because I...I want him too!" He blurted blushing red in the face. "I'm just...scared."

"What are you scared of?" She asked confused. "Doesn't it feel right?"

"Yes! Yes...more than anything it feels...good when I'm with him...when I'm beside him." He confessed.

"Then what's the problem?"

Sasuke was quiet a moment before admitting. "I've always just held everything in and just giving up control isn't easy."

"You're a good boy, Sasuke." His mother told him. "You've taken care of me after your father's death but it's time for you to be happy now. Don't worry about me anyone. If you care for this man...then have the courage to fight for him."

Sasuke suddenly felt the weight of thousand pounds come off his shoulders. He couldn't explain it but he felt lighter, his head clearer and he thanked his mother and told her how much he loved her before shutting off his phone and immediately calling Naruto's. It went right to voice mail so he immediately called Shikamaru to see if she knew where Naruto was.

"...Naruto? He's not there?" They asked.

"No...we had a fight last night and he left." Sasuke admitted.

The brunette harrumphed. "Hold on I'm gunna call Kiba, I'll call you right back."

"K-Kiba?"

"Yea, one moment." She put him on hold and Sasuke was reminded by how star struck he got. Kiba was a good friend of Naruto and also happen to be on the team, the lead right behind him. When Shikamaru clicked back over she responded. "He's there at the stadium but..."

"But?" Sasuke asked.

"Kiba said...in his words 'He looks like shit'. What exactly happened last night?"

Sasuke's eyes shut tight and he murmured. "Me...being stupid."

"Well, best fix it." Shikamaru snorted. "Naruto doesn't play well when his head isn't in the game. This is a big game you know."

"I'm going to." Sasuke insisted and immediately rushed to get dressed and pulled on his skinny jeans and his Uzumaki football jersey. He stopped to look in the mirror as he passed looking at the signature Naruto had penned on it the day they'd meet and touched it gently. What a strange turn of events how strange to think just being at the right place and the right time had made his life so much better, so much more special.

Running around looking thru Naruto's items he couldn't find a ticket but he had to believe that it would be at the gate waiting for him like the airplane ticket had been.

Sasuke hurried down to the lobby going thru his old wallet to see how much money he had. It wasn't much, he'd have to catch a bus instead of a cab.

"Hello, Sir." A voice greeted him and he turned to see the chauffeur from the day before. "Were you in need of a ride?"

"Oh, I..."

"I am on call for the Penthouse Suite."

"The Penthouse Suite has its own Chauffeur?"

"Physical trainer, butler and chef." He nodded.

"Whoa." Sasuke murmured. "Then yes! I'm going to the stadium."

"So I take it, please this way." He brought him back out around where the Mercedes was waiting on the side and opened the door for him and Sasuke jumped in and hurried off through the messy traffic to the stadium. Just getting in was a nightmare, it was still an hour before the game even started but the tailgater's and waiting fans made it a nightmare to try to get there in an timely fashion.

Sasuke had the chauffeur take him to the main ticket pick up and he waited in line feeling so worried he would be sick. "Ticket pick up?" He asked quickly when it was his turn.

"Name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

She typed it into her computer and without a second question the ticket popped out of the printer in front of her and she slid it thru the window. "NEXT!" She called.

"Excuse me...does this...come with a pass...for under the tunnel?"

The woman turned and punched in some things into the computer. "NO." She said and Sasuke frowned worried and hurried away.

At least he could get into the game. He went back to the waiting car and told him he could leave. "Did you want me to come back after the game?"

"Yea...actually." He admitted and the driver nodded and went off.

Sasuke hurried to stand in line to get in and tapped his foot anxious wondering how he'd get Naruto's attention. Most of all how'd he communicate to him that he was a big dumb idiot and cared for him very much. Sasuke circled the stadium not sure what he was looking for once he got inside. Someone he could find to get a message to Naruto, hell he'd have settled for running into Naruto himself but that wasn't likely at all. He'd be warming up or in the locker room at that time.

Sasuke tried his cell phone about twenty more times before he gave up on that angle and called Shikamaru back. "Can you get me in to see him?"

"With ten minutes left before the game? Not likely but maybe after."

Sasuke fallowed the seating signs in the massive stadium to the very front row directly behind the team. He hurried to his seat and sat down thinking about how he'd communicate to Naruto without anyone noticing him if he did .

A football stadiums front row seats weren't like that of basketball where you were on the court. He was at least seven feet above the ground with metal bars blocking him from even looking down effectively at the team.

Sasuke pondered none stop about getting Naruto's attention and not even enjoying the best seats in the house or the roar of the crowd as they excitedly waited for the teams. Right before kick off the seat beside him moved and he turned to look at the slender person beside him in their high necked buttoned up winter coat, sunglasses and short frizzy dark hair. At first Sasuke would have thought it was a boy, a young boy but it fact it was a woman. They seemed like a tomboy and she didn't look at him but reclined back in her seat as her diamond ring flashing in the sun. Serious and quiet while managing to look aloof and almost snobbish.

Sasuke had seen her enough in the papers and on the screen during the games. Her name was Shino and she was the wife of Kiba Inuzuka.

Sasuke tried not to gawk at her but she was famous in her own right for being the wealthy heiress to a pharmaceutical company when she'd meet Kiba. The company became amazingly wealthy in the past fifty years for manufacturing rare serums and medicines using bugs. Shino was known for her money, serious face and sunglasses. Shino turned slightly to glance at Sasuke who immediately looked forward like he hadn't been staring.

They sat in silence while everyone cheered and stomped around them. Of course the hometown team earned the greatest cheer when they entered but the Ninja's earned their own rowdy welcome as well from traveling fans and just fans who thought they were an awesome team.

Naruto and Kiba were close together as they charged onto the field after the mascot of the team. A giant plush ninja wearing the team jersey with 00 as his numbers. His name was Shinobi and was a beloved mascot to the team. Sasuke leaned eagerly on his seat cheering for the team as they rushed the field and eventually went to the side lines.

Sasuke lamented that Naruto choose to sit down the stadium from him and he could hardly see him. He almost went immediately out to do the coin toss. Kiba called heads and it became tails, the first of many disastrous things that were to come.

It was very apparent by the second fumble and the third sack that this was not going to be a good game for the Konoha Ninja. By the second quarter retired footballer for the Ninja's turned coach Asuma Sarutobi did something he'd never done before. Pulled Naruto from the game and benched him.

There on the big teleprompter Sasuke felt his heart pouring in grief as he sat looking tired and defeated on the bench his elbowed on his knees, hands together, head bowed. Like he felt like a failure and Sasuke's phone rang and he answered it getting annoyed looks from people around him.

"HE'S BEEN BENCHED! HE'S NEVER BEEN BENCHED!" Shikamaru shouted normally a very casual and lax individual coming down hard on Sasuke making him cringe.

"I tried to get to him before the game I didn't have a pass to get into the tunnels!" Sasuke snipped back.

"You did this!" Shikamaru shouted. "Do you have any idea the mental anguish that's going to come from this game for him?! He's always been worried about playing Zabuza! He hasn't been benched since college when the coach found out he was gay! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS IS PROBOBLY DOING OT HIM RIGHT NOW?!"

Shikamaru had known Naruto for a very long time, since childhood and she knew what drove him and what hurt him. Sasuke wanted to be there for him to know everything as well so he could help not hinder him.

"Shikamaru...please I don't know what to do." Sasuke confessed to wrapped up in himself and his worry to notice Shino had suddenly turned her ears open to the conversation beside her. "If I don't have a pass how do I get to him?"

"Figure something out! It's almost half time they still have time to put him back in and let him redeem himself in his own eyes." Shikamaru insisted.

Sasuke looked at the cut off phone in his hands lamenting his stupidity for the night before and looked down the bleachers to where Naruto was just as they called for the half-time show. Sasuke made up his mind, he's run down to where Naruto was sitting and would make a scene if he had to so Naruto would notice him...then he'd apologize.

A hand grabbed his arm as he went to race towards him before Naruto disappeared into the locker rooms. He spun to see Shino Inuzuka holding him still.

"Don't." Shino said and glanced left then back at him. "Fallow me I'll get you to him."

Sasuke looked shocked at her but as he turned to look at Naruto he was already disappearing from view eager to get away of everyone gaze.

Sasuke turned back nodding and fallowed her up the steps where she took him thru the back with her pass. Shino didn't say much in fact nothing at all as they walked clear across the stadium and down stairs past security check points till they were in the underground tunnels.

Shino found someone she knew and asked for them to get Kiba. When he came out Sasuke chocked on his tongue a bit in nerves, he was one of Sasuke's sport heroes after all.

"You alright?" Kiba asked worried, the sweat from the play still on his brow.

"Get Naruto, find a room where he can be alone. I think I know what can help him."

Kiba gave his wife a slightly concerned face and his lip snarled a bit. "Doesn't have anything to do with you does it?"

"No." Shino scowled mostly hidden behind the neck of his jacket. "Just get him."

"Fine, fine." He murmured and disappeared into the lockers once more.

They stood there in silence and Sasuke had a chance to study Shino. She was very plain, not the typical 'trophy wife' and she seemed silent and reserved at all times. The only jewelry she ever wore was her big diamond wedding ring and usually just skinny jeans and a monotone khaki coat. The only reason she was even looked at was because of Kiba and her families wealth. Sasuke wondered if it bothered her people whispered about her and wondered why Kiba was with her instead of a girl from the Sport's Illustrated swimsuit edition.

"Thank you." Sasuke finally managed. "For helping me."

"Kiba mentioned Naruto had gotten into a fight with someone and he was worried he wouldn't keep his head in the game. The dismal first half would attest to that." Shino spoke quietly and very monotone, Sasuke was actually quite confused by the type of person they were.

Kiba came out a moment later and nodded. "He's in the coach's office." His eyes glanced to Sasuke and he was stared at until Kiba jerked his eyes back to his wife. "Him?"

"Yes." Shino nodded. "Get him in to see Naruto."

Kiba harrumphed and opened the door gesturing for Sasuke to enter. He hurried past him into the locker room's entrance, he was about the same size as Naruto in shoulder width and height so he towered over him. "This way." He said as the sound from the concert outside rocked the inside of the tunnels. Sasuke kept his eyes down as the players talked loudly and groaned. They were all very much defeated and Sasuke felt the guilt plague him once more.

Kiba thru open the heavy door and gestured inside. "Go thru the office and into the medical bay behind it. He's there."

"Thank you." Sasuke said quickly.

"Yea, just...try to do something for him."

"I will." Sasuke hurried thru the office and back thru a room of medical supplies opening a heavy oak door to where Naruto sat looking defeated and miserable on a medical bed.

"Naruto." Sasuke breathed and his head jerked up in surprise at first then actual shame. Shame so deep it cut inside of Sasuke like a knife. This was his fault, he'd done this, he'd made Naruto ashamed and it made him hate himself. He shut the door quickly leaning his back against it.

"I tried to call you." He offered unsure of what else to say. "Your phone was off."

Naruto said nothing just looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Sasuke blurted. "I'm sorry for everything...for hitting you, for leading you on, for not being honest with you...with myself. I haven't been fair to you at all." Stealing everything inside of himself that was locked up tight he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Naruto's sweaty neck and held him tight. "I'm so sorry for everything."

Naruto didn't move and for several terrifying seconds he thought he'd lost the love of his life forever until he finally spoke. "You have nothing to apologize for." Naruto told him. "God Sasuke...I...I was...I never should have grabbed you like that...pushed too much...I knew you weren't ready but you...you felt ready and I wanted you SO much." He gasped and then gripped him tight and Sasuke held him tighter.

"You would have never hurt me...or forced me to do anything Naruto. You were worked up and I was kicking you...I just...freaked out. It startled me." Sasuke said and leaning back their eyes meet, Naruto still looked so ashamed and he cupped his face and kissed him tenderly. It was the first time Sasuke was the one that initiated a kiss or any kind of physical contact first.

It felt good to both of them. Sasuke actually realized he was quite happy doing this, showing Naruto he meant something to him and wasn't nearly as scary as he thought it would be. If fact he couldn't think of a reason at all as to why he had been so scared in the first place.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered wrapping him up tight. "I'll never force myself onto you ever again, I promise."

"I'll do my best not to act like a misleading tease." He mused and kissed him once more.

"Wow." Naruto whispered.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"It's pretty amazing."

Sasuke raised a brow looking into his eyes as he grinned. "...to be given kisses from you."

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke grinned. "Better get used to them. I'm going to be doing it a lot from now on."

Naruto beamed kissing him and feeling how unhesitating Sasuke was made him think maybe this had all worked out for the better.

They cuddled for a long few minutes before the door knocked. "Yo, Naruto we gotta go." Kiba called.

Sasuke smirked. "Do something for me?" He asked.

"Yea?"

"Go kick Zabuza's ass."

He grinned. "For you...anything." He got one last kiss before he rushed off. Sasuke slipped out the locker room to where Shino was still waiting. He could hear Naruto stopping everyone the beginning of an intense hype up to get them out of their funk Naruto had dragged them down into.

By the time the team returned to the field they were completely different. They charged and growled and mowed down the other team. Zabuza stood as he witnessed the Nine Tails famous move entitled Shadow Clone Jutsu where he moved so fast it looked like he had clones. It happened just long enough to freeze the person in confusion and move around them.

It went down in history as one of the biggest come backs, Sasuke was there when Naruto beat his childhood hero in the game he loved so much. He was there where Zabuza shock his hand at the end of the game while the blond beamed but mainly Sasuke was just there for him and that's just what mattered most.

* * *

Hope you liked :)

Also I was playing with this idea about Sasuke needing a dog that protects him but returns with a pomeranian that constantly just cock-blocks Naruto because he doesn't like him touching Sasuke. I wrote a few pages of it and my friend read it and thought it was funny Sasuke treated the dog like a baby and Naruto wondered what the hell was happening to him. Wasn't sure if it was to OOC even for a slightly less-emo Sasuke. What do you think? Cock-blocking fluffy dog that likes to attack Naruto's ankles or no?

XOXO, Keyvie


	8. Muff

Universe: Real world, no ninja.

**WARNINGS:**

YAOI, will have very mature situations eventually. 18+

* * *

**Love Me, Save Me**

**Chapter 8**

_muff:_

_A loose ball that is dropped or mishandled while_

_ the player is attempting to gain possession._

...

The night of the game Sasuke was invited to party with the team. They were all so happy and celebrating they didn't notice Sasuke wondering around looking star struck, grinning happy.

Naruto and him slipped out after to the waiting chauffeur from the hotel. Lots of media lined the outer wall of the stadium hoping to get pictures of the team but mostly Naruto leaving.

They made it back to the hotel and were careful to go in at separate times, minutes apart. Hurrying up to the elevator Naruto hurried to get to Sasuke who'd already gone up. He was waiting for him when he got in and they had the best night ordering room service, cuddling and gently kissing. When it was time for bed they crawled under the sheets together and Sasuke laid his head on top of Naruto's chest and slept peacefully.

The next day Naruto put on a cap with jeans and a black hoodie so they could go out into the city. He kept his head down and they visited the local landmarks. It was chilly so people rushed about not paying attention to the man who kept his head down. They did some local shopping and ate at a local dive before they both went to catch the flight home. They sat apart on the plane with Sasuke in front of Naruto in first class and they couldn't talk or alert anyone they knew each other.

Sasuke glanced back between the seats casually, he had no on beside him so had put up the arm rests so he could put his feet up. Naruto smiled when he noticed the slit between the seats held the grin of his beloved. He discreetly reached his hand between where the seat and window meet and touched hands, stroking the others palm and grinning secretly.

Shikamaru was waiting there at the airport to pick Naruto up. They glanced at each other before he left the baggage claim softly smiling in secret while he went out the door and into the arms of the paparazzi waiting there. He got into the car with Shikamaru and drove off while Naruto had arranged for a cab to take Sasuke back to his apartment.

It was a long drive thru the city and he had to work tomorrow. He was exhausted from the trip and wondered why sitting in a plane exhausted people, it just felt tiring. Naruto texted him to wish him goodnight and that he'd call him tomorrow.

The next day Naruto picked him up from the train station coming from work. Shikamaru and Chouji came to the big house for a cook out and they grilled ribs outside on the grill.

"Naruto can't cook anything but ramen in the microwave." Shikamaru joked as Sasuke right out laughed nodding.

"I've noticed."

Chouji chuckled himself as he smothered the smoking ribs with sauce. He was in charge of the grill as barbeque was apparently his thing.

They continued to joke around until Naruto's cell phone rang. He looked down at the screen to see it was Yamato so he excused himself to step just inside the door. "Yo." He answered.

"Hey, I was ringing your doorbell no one answered." Yamato responded.

"Oh, sorry we're out back by the pool. I'll buzz you through the gate." Sticking his head outside he told everyone he'd be right back as he went inside to the front door. It was a moment before his friend made it up the long driveway but the moment they were in the living room Naruto saw how unhappy he looked.

To be honest he wasn't expecting his detective friend to uncover much but seeing his face he had a bad feeling. "Tell me." Naruto insisted when he looked hesitant.

"Are we alone?" He asked glancing towards the back were noise was coming from.

Naruto frowned even deeper and motioned for him to fallow. He took him back to his office and when the door was closed Yamato felt the footballer breathing down his neck in anxiety. He slipped away from him to lean against the desk his arms crossed.

"How did you hear about this guy?" Yamato asked. "It's strange you should ask about someone of his...station."

"He's my boyfriend's boss."

Yamato swore so heavy Naruto felt his stomach twist. "TELL ME." Naruto insisted.

"This guy is bad news Naruto." Yamato said looking his square in the eyes. "He has got people everywhere. Just looking up his file was impossible and when I mentioned it to the Captain he warned me not to stir things up."

"But you did find something?" Naruto insisted otherwise Yamato would not have come in person.

Yamato sighed concerned seeing how Naruto stood defensive as if ready to strike. He'd known this kid for a long as Kakashi had been raising him. Beating around the bush with Naruto would do nothing in the end so he told him everything. "Young attractive men his business employs tend to end up missing, in accidents or apparent suicides. The fact all these men had similar builds, ages and looks indicates a serial stalking of sorts be it to torture, rape or kill I don't know but it's bad."

Naruto swore so viciously Yamato's ears began to ring. The blond gripped his hair going right then left not sure why but unable to stay still. "Why hasn't this guy been arrested?!" Naruto shouted.

"When I say he has people everywhere I mean he's got a lot of people on his payroll in very high positions." Yamato explained. "The only way I found out anything is informants. There is no paperwork about any of this and it's all hearsay and instinct. Employee's families with missing persons reports and the like. No official reports have ever been filed linking Soundo to the actual disappearances or suicides."

Naruto scuffled his hair frustrated. "I...I don't know about this police shit, explain it to me in small words."

The officer sighed and nodded putting his hands on his hips. "When politicians want to be elected they need a lot of money as financial backing. A lot of time they get corporations or banks in on their 'campaign'."

"So he donates money?" Naruto asked.

"Since Soundo Corp is a banking institution my wild guess is they hide dirty money for the politicians and make it look legit." He went on. "In return they do favors like covering up wrong doings and illegal transgressions for them in return. When a politician is VERY corrupt it can continue into office. He can funnel money out of the city and do illegal business thru the bank they help out."

"You think some dirty politicians are covering up his wrong doings."

"They can't hide a person missing completely so a lot of times they made it look like accidents or suicides." He explained. "The fact my own Captain warned me against pursing this guy tells me this is something that goes deep."

Naruto swore looking so damn frustrated. "There is nothing we can do?"

"Get your boyfriend out of there. I can tell by the fact you asked me to look him up that you have your doubts about his safety. Best not risk anything." He told him.

"Trust me if he doesn't have a new job by the end of the week I'll make him quit." Naruto insisted and crossed his arms tight looking at the detective who frowned. "This doesn't seem right...knowing that he's some kind of pyscho who's hurting people and not doing anything."

Yamato sighed and nodded glancing to the dark window. "I'm still working on this Naruto. Whether it's an assignment or whether or not my Captain knows about this I'm still a cop and I'm not going to let this go."

Naruto sighed a little feeling so worried and helpless which was not emotions he cared for at all. "Thank you for everything."

"Sure, just...get your boyfriend away from him okay?"

Naruto said nothing and when Yamato left Naruto didn't want to scare Sasuke but knew he had to find him another job. In the meantime he was worried as hell for the younger man he loved so much. Naruto didn't want him out of his sight and asked him if he'd stay there that night. Sasuke looked touched a little softly smiling to himself and nodded.

"I think I can do that."

Sasuke and him traveled upstairs when it was time for bed. Naruto carried Sasuke's extra bag he left at the house for after swimming that would help him get ready for work the next day. At the end of the long hallway was Naruto's bedroom and while he'd never been in it before he felt like he knew it because it was so Naruto. It was warm and the big bed was inviting with orange sheets and fluffy pillows.

"Umm, so...this can be your drawer." He said grabbing items out of the nightstand on the right side of the bed.

Sasuke felt his heart flutter even as Naruto pulled him into a massive walk in closet. He pushed his shirts down and gestured. "This can be your spot too."

Pitter-Pat, Pitter-Pat, went Sasuke's heart as he stopped just to kiss the blonde. Naruto looked oddly sheepish and embarrassed. "Just...you know, make yourself at home, okay?" He asked.

"Thank you." He said because he did feel at home.

Naruto showered first and came out wearing some cotton shorts. Sasuke felt his whole body blush looking at his naked chest and arms, he was so gorgeous. Rushing past him into the bathroom he locked the door nervously before showering himself and pulling on shorts and a t-shirt before brushing his teeth.

Naruto was sitting on the side of the bed nervously and jumped straight up when Sasuke came out. "I usually sleep on this side...but you can have it if you want."

"No, it's okay, I'll sleep on the other side...with my drawer." He murmured and slipped into the sheets of the big bed. Naruto slipped under the sheets with him and Sasuke found himself like always curling into Naruto who lay on his side. The blonde stroked his back and sweetly whispered to him as he fell asleep in his arms. He watched him sleep for as long as he could until his own eyes didn't open again.

In the morning Naruto drove him to work on his way to practice. He didn't want to take him at all but Sasuke hadn't listened before and as long as he didn't become a tower boy it looked like he was just a normal employee. Soundo had over ten thousand employees worldwide and Sasuke had just started to look for a job, he'd be out soon.

It was the very next day Sasuke was got an interview for Wednesday afternoon for a chain of flower shops called Yamanaka Flowers. The person he'd talked to on the phone was the owners daughter named Ino and she had been very nice about doing the interview after his work day ended. She briefly explained that he'd be doing the books, orders, billing and paperwork for her specific shop and not the rest of the chain. He got on really well with her which was great as she was doing the hiring but he had a good feeling about it in general.

Wednesday morning he was sitting in his cubicle with hope that he'd maybe never have to come back. It would be better to give two weeks' notice but then maybe they wanted him to start tomorrow. Sasuke wouldn't turn it down especially since he felt like he had a big bulls eye on his back.

Right after work he hurried down to the train station and across town to the flower store. It was a beautiful shop that was painted white and had fresh wild flowers in wheel barrows outside to draw you into its charm.

Sasuke popped thru the door enchanted with the shop and feeling so much happier already then the cold dull place he worked at. "Welcome to Yamanaka Flowers!" A cheerful voice called popping their head out from behind the back door.

"Hello!" Sasuke said nervously clutching his portfolio in his hands.

"Can I help you with anything?" Coming from the back the girl had long blonde hair and crème colored skin.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha...I'm here for..."

"RIGHT SASUKE!" She squealed with delight clapping her hands before Sasuke smiled happy to be received so warmly. "Did you find us alright?"

"I did...thank you." He rushed shaking the hand offered.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. This isn't the main Yamanaka Flower shop but it's mine." She said happily. "My dad was going to close it because of the bad location but I turned it around by making it more artsy...this is a very hipster area. More wild flowers and potted plants made it work." It was easy to tell how proud she was about her store.

"No! Yes, I mean...it's wonderful. It felt very welcoming when I was walking down the street!" He insisted. "It made me want to come in, I like the wheel barrows and how you painted the bricks."

"Thanks! My best friend Sakura helped me do it. Hey, Sakura! Come out and meet Sasuke!" Ino called loudly into the back and a bubblegum pink haired girl came out. She was short and thickly built however not chubby, like she had a lot of muscle.

"Hi! I'm Sakura!" She greeted him shacking his hand. "Wow, you're really good looking!" She beamed and pinched Ino. "She always picks good looking guys!"

"Not at all!" Sasuke insisted and the two girls looked at each other grinning as if exchanging some kind of sign or signal.

"Watch the front? I'm going to show Sasuke to the back." Ino told her and pulled the raven haired boy along behind her.

The back room had beautiful windows, the shop was old and the wood that held the panels of glass were painted the same fresh cottage white color the bricks out front had been. Pots, planters and large tubs of flowers were everywhere making it so fragrant and almost like an inside garden. There was an old looking porcelain sink with a modern movable faucet to water all the plants. The middle of the room had a wooden table that looked a trendy distressed sage green that they obviously did their arranging on.

"There's so much light!" Sasuke said enchanted by the whole shop. He had that dull ache in his belly similar to when Naruto was around and he desperately ached for him. That's what this shop felt like for him, he desperately ached for it and its beauty.

"It was my grandparents first shop back almost fifty years ago!" She beamed. "They didn't have much and lived upstairs...that's where I live now, it's tiny but wonderful to be close to my shop."

They entered right into a room with an old distressed white door that didn't look like it was ever closed. It was a tiny office but it had old wood antique desks side by side with papers everywhere in baskets, stuffed in pockets and under things. Ino seemed to be making a face about the mess, a little embarrassed about how it had gotten to this state but all Sasuke could see was beauty.

There were more of those beautiful big glass windows with wood trim covering the back wall and outside was obviously where Ino grew all her wild flowers in the tiny but beautiful little back area of the shop. The sun was just as warm and white as it had been in the other room making it so you didn't even need to turn on the lights.

Instead of normal office chairs they had antique fabric chairs with wooden legs and arm rests. Nothing matched which made it even more wonderful and Sasuke would have done anything to get this job.

"Sorry...about the mess." Ino blushed. "Sakura and I...book keepers we are not and the business has picked up so much lately that we...kind of let it go to seed." She made a yikes face but Sasuke adamantly shook his head.

"No...no it's wonderful!" He insisted.

Ino looked at his expression and smiled. "I'm so glad you see the beauty in my shop the way I do. I'll get some tea and we can talk a little."

()

Sasuke couldn't stop talking about the shop over the phone to Naruto on his way home. He couldn't stop talking about how it looked and just how picturesque it was.

"That's great!" Naruto insisted. "So you think you'll get the job? How was it?"

"We talked for like three hours!" Sasuke insisted. "Ino and Sakura were best friends but I felt like I fit in great with them! I've always gotten on better with girls my age then guys."

"Mmmmhm." Naruto murmured deep in his throat.

"Why do you always think dirty thoughts when I'm talking to you?"

"I wasn't! Why would you..." Naruto objected but finally murmured, "...how'd you know?"

"You make a little grumbling noise that really breathy. I don't see how you found that sexy." Sasuke said locking his apartment door and doing his customary sweep for safety reasons before going to his fridge for food.

"I was picturing things..."

"What kind of things?" Sasuke demanded.

"Girly sleepover?"

"How in the world did you jump to me at a girls sleepover?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Well you said you'd always gotten on with girl so I pictured you in high school with a bunch of girls...girls do sleepovers...then comes pillow fights and sexiness...there was a whole thought process involved, very detailed." He defended making Sasuke nearly hysterically laugh.

"I don't know what's more frightening. The fact your thoughts go to magic hentai land all the time or you were picturing me in pigtails, tub socks over a slumber party pillow fighting."

"Be afraid of both." He insisted cheerfully.

"O, I am...trust me...I am." Sasuke said feeling that warmth in his belly. There whole conversation had hardly made sense but the playful goofiness made him so happy.

"I miss you." Naruto blurted. "It...it kind of amazes me how much I miss you when I just saw you this morning."

Sasuke softly smiled to himself and bit his lip and softly admitted. "I...miss you too."

"Really?" Naruto sounded breathless.

"Yea."

"I'll see you after work tomorrow? We'll go to Ichiraku for some ramen and sushi!" Naruto insisted.

"Do you have practice tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, Coach is being an ass." Naruto grumbled. "...but I'll pick you up from work."

"Okay." A soft and happy Sasuke murmured feeling like everything in his life was finally making sense.

()

The morning passed to slow for Sasuke's opinion as he was looking forward to seeing Naruto so much. He couldn't believe it had only been a day and a half as he'd never been dependent on other people so it felt strange. Eating wasn't on his priority list as he was expecting a big dinner so he went for a walk outside for fresh air before coming back.

Sasuke was just tucking his cell phone into his bag when he saw something on his desk that made him almost immediately vomit. It was a note from Orochimaru's private secretary. _This is it. This is it. _He chanted and looked around his cubical and knew he had to leave now. It didn't matter, he couldn't stay, he couldn't stay he needed to leave. He put the two pictures of his family and the one of Naruto into his bag and started to go thru the desk to make sure he had all his personal things before a voice spoke behind him.

"Going somewhere?"

Sasuke jerked back looking at Kabuto standing behind him in the cubicle, his whole body was trembling and some part of him told him to tread lightly. He would go upstairs with him, decline and say he was just about to give his two weeks. That's what he'd do, yes. Sasuke told himself.

Don't make enemies out of these people. It was hard fallowing Kabuto to the elevator and getting into the confined space while riding up to the top floor. It felt like he was standing on the edge of a building looking down at his own mortality and no matter how much he tried to reason these feeling away he couldn't stop his heart from racing. It wasn't like they were going to throw him out the window he reassured himself everything was fine over and over again.

It felt like years until the doors slid open then everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Kabuto got off and Sasuke was half in the elevator and half off when he saw something that froze every molecule of his being.

For a second...he swore...he saw Neji.

It was so fast and he wasn't sure if it was real but past the distance of the beautiful marble hallway towards the double doors with the company logo on it was the slender long haired man. It was like the reflection of yourself in the mirror as you walked by. It took a second to register but by the time it did the mirror was gone but the image of what you'd seen remained in your mind. What was in his mind at that moment was Neji's face...tearful, twisted in pain.

_NO! NO!_ His heart screamed and he stumbled back into the elevator slamming the elevator door shut and pressed the button in panic. Over and over again as if to make it move faster.

The Lobby, get out, leave. He felt so panicked that he was almost certain that people would be waiting for him outside the door to stop him. When the doors sprang open Sasuke ran not looking anywhere, just ran. Sasuke didn't stop until he was blocks away from the building, tucked over gasping for air. People looked at her oddly but he felt so much better than he had since Neji's death.

The image of Neji's face appeared in his mind, it had been so real, so clear to see in his head.

Sasuke didn't want to think about it because it made his heart hurt too much. _Put this behind you, it's all over._ Sasuke told himself. _You never have to go back there again._ Time to say goodbye.

Sasuke took the bus towards the grave yard Neji was buried at, or what was left of him after the harrowing fall from the tower.

He knelt in front of the family tomb and began to clean it off, brushing and fixing the stray leaves. He sat there for about half an hour before he called Naruto. There was no answer so he left a message and contemplated calling a taxi but he had to be very careful with money until he knew he could start another job.

()

Naruto was at practice when his assistant Shikamaru looked down at his phone and saw Sasuke had called. It worried her because he was supposed to be at work and she knew that there were troubles there, or so Naruto had told her. She gestured for Naruto as he took a break for water, leaning over the side of the wall from the stands where she'd been sitting.

"Sasuke called."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked and quickly held his hand up for her to drop down his phone. He clicked the message to hear what he'd left.

"Hi...hi. I...I know you're training but...I...I got a promotion today." He said with a bitter humorless chuckle. "I'll...tell you about it later...anyway...I'm...I need a ride if you could...call me back please. Thanks, I...I really want to see you." Sasuke stumbled but Naruto was running now, he felt fear, he was so scared as he hung up and dialed him back.

"Sasuke, Sasuke where are you?!" Naruto demanded.

"Hi." Sasuke sounded so relieved.

"Where are you?!" Naruto sounded like he was about to lose his mind and Sasuke adored that he cared for him that much.

"At the cemetery..."

Naruto felt confused but mostly worried. What if he'd been hurt? What if that bastard had hurt him already? He'd kill him!

Naruto raced there straight away running lights and tripping over his own feet to get out of the car. Nothing would be alright till he could see Sasuke was safe, till he could look at his skin and see no harm, look into his eyes and see no pain, only then would things be okay.

He broke into a run when he saw Sasuke sitting solemnly on a stone bench, in front of the grave. Naruto pulled him into his arms checking every inch of his arms, face and body.

"Naruto, I'm fine... I'm fine!" He gasped until he could feel this huge, massive man trembling as he held him tight. "I'm fine." He tenderly said stroking his hair as he leaned over to bury his face into his neck and breathed him in.

When Naruto calmed down a bit and Sasuke promised he hadn't even seen his boss they stood together looking at the grave and Naruto read the name on it.

"I got the notice and knew right away I had to leave." Sasuke said gently as Naruto held him. "But Kabuto was right behind me and put me on the elevator. I just felt...powerless as I walked, like I was going to my death, like a sheep to the slaughter. It's silly I know they weren't going to throw me off the building or anything but.." His voice drifted off. "When the doors opened to the tower... I saw...I saw something. I know I did, I'm not crazy I just...I saw...him."

Sasuke's eyes were staring hard at the tomb with the name on it and Naruto tightened his grasp on him if that was possible.

"Clear as day I could see his face...in so much pain and I was frozen to the spot. Then I just lunged forward and shut the elevator, trapping Kabuto off and I just...ran...ran for my life it felt like though I know it's silly. I don't think I stopped running for ten blocks."

"I'm so glad." Naruto whispered and thanked Neji with such passion inside of his heart. He didn't even know why, or what would have happened if anything but he was of the opinion that you have to listen to your instincts.

Naruto put Sasuke in the SUV promising to come back with offering and incense later. He took him to his house and Sasuke showered off the day and put on jeans and a top before traveling downstairs in dark blue house slippers.

They snuggled and had a late lunch before Sasuke got very pale when he noticed his cell phone had a call from his work. He just kind of sat there staring at it and Naruto laughing it off taking it and saying he'd make sure they knew he wasn't coming back.

Naruto took the phone into the next room and listened to the message. It was from Kabuto who severely told him he needed to come back to work. His voice was calm and he never technically threatened him but the message was very clear. Come back or else. Naruto deleted the call and smiled at Sasuke, his face was tight and shoulders tense so it didn't fool Sasuke at all when he said it was nothing.

Sasuke let himself believe it though so he could breath. Naruto then slipped away and called Kabuto personally.

"This is Kabuto Yakushi."

"Well this is Naruto Uzamaki and I have a message for your boss."

There was a sharp, somewhat annoyed sounding breath. "I'm not a messenger boy Mr. Uzumaki."

"You certainly sounded like one when telling Sasuke to come back to work. He'll never be coming back by the way." Naruto told him. "He's safe, he'll always be safe, I'll always protect him and if I find out that in any way he's being threatened, harassed or endangered there is nowhere on this fucking earth you can hide from me."

"I don't take threats lightly Mr. Uzumaki." He growled.

"Neither do I." He hissed. "Don't even breath his name or I'll find out." He hung up and called Yamato immediately explaining everything that had happened.

Yamato swore heavily. "I was waiting to call you till I had any kind of proof but this rabbit hole goes pretty deep and involves a lot of people." Yamato told him. "And when I say people I mean very powerful people."

"Well shit, what do we do?" Naruto demanded.

Yamato was silent for a moment but finally told him what was on his mind. "If I investigate further for my own safety...it's got to be completely underground and undercover."

"Then do it." Naruto told him his thoughts on the image of Sasuke's face.

* * *

Hope everyone liked! Thanks for the reviews about the dog I'm going to put him in because there was a great response. What do you think about the new twist? Obvious? Hope not!

XOXO

Keyvie


	9. Blocking

Universe: Real world, no ninja.

**WARNINGS:**

YAOI, will have very mature situations eventually. 18+

**Love Me, Save Me**

**Chapter 9**

_Blocking:_

When a player obstructs another player's path with his body.

...

"I'll pay for the investigation."

"It's not about money, it's about power, and who Soundo has wrapped around his finger politically." Yamato huffed over the phone.

"For God sakes, you're a cop, people are dying. Find out what's going on then take what you find to the media so no one can stop you, do it anonymously. Do the right thing." Naruto pleaded.

Yamato cursed but agreed something had to be done. When Naruto came back into the room Sasuke was on his phone and he paled worried it was his former work but the beautiful smile on his face said something wonderful and he relaxed.

"...no not at all, Ino. I can't wait to start."

Naruto beamed and gave a thumbs up and Sasuke smiled happily. "I'll do my best...nine sounds great. Thanks so much. Bye." Sasuke cheered when he hung up throwing himself on top of Naruto. He sat down and Sasuke sat down across his lap giving him hugs and kisses which made Naruto glow.

"You got the job I take it?"

"Ino said if I need more hours she'll train me to do arrangements. I don't know if I'd be good at it but...I'm willing to work hard! She said she really liked me!"

"Of course she did! Hey that's great!" Naruto insisted. "We should celebrate!" They ended up in the back room of Ichiraku's as Sasuke explained that he get to wear casual dress in a relaxed atmosphere.

"I dunno about growth but...maybe it'll be something I excel in!" Sasuke insisted. "I mean I don't have the benefits I did with Soundo but..." Sasuke sighed. "I feel safer which is everything."

"Stay the night again." Naruto said, it was more like a demand and Sasuke smirked before nodding happily. "I just have to get clothes for tomorrow."

They pulled up to his apartment building late that night and Sasuke got out turning the corner up the stairs. Naruto waited in the car on his cell phone explaining to his coach why he'd bailed that day only stating it had been an emergency. He hung up and something caught his eye and his blood turned to ice water. Naruto got out of the car immediately after pulling his gun out of the hidden bottom glove box and tucking it visibly into his jeans.

He called Yamato immediately who answered. "I think Sasuke has a tail."

"Fuck, are you kidding me?! The guy's that brazen?!"

"Apparently." Naruto growled.

"What are you doing?"

"Approaching him." Naruto said like he was dumb.

"What the fuck? Naruto!" Yamato shouted.

"I have a gun."

"DON'T SHOT HIM!" He shrieked. "You get in trouble and Sasuke is bare without you!"

"Not gunna get in trouble." He murmured coming up behind the van hanging up his cell phone and the moment he was around the driver's side he snapped a picture of the man's face over and over again until the van took off. Glancing down he looked at the surprised man's face but it was his first piece of evidence so he texted it to Yamato as well as the license plate and van photo.

He looked around and found the usual gang of guys on the corner. The kind of guys you do a secret handshake with to score some 'stuff'. Naruto went up to them and slapped some hands as they went nuts as the Nine Tails was suddenly walking up to them. He talked some shit with them as he'd grown up the first few years of his life mostly in this kind of neighborhood with these kinds of guys before pointing at where the van had been.

"My friend seems to have a tail. His old boss is some wacko." He pulled out his wallet and started passing out huge stacks of cash to each of them with a card that belonged to his assistant. "You see strange guys like him, ones with cameras, stalking the place, parking a long time, even police, you call this number. I'll make it worth your while, very worth your while. Pictures help sweeten the deal even more."

The tallest of the group with wise shoulder and cornrows gave a jerk of his chin toward Naruto. "Wuz up Nine Tails, ain't no thing. I'm Killer Bees."

"Nice to meet ya Bee." He bumped fists with him. "This guy, he's bad news, fuckin' wacko. You help me out, we're solid. You need anything you let me know."

Sasuke came down the stairs with his bag and looked confused as Naruto said goodbye to the hoodlums and got into the SUV again.

"That was interesting." Sasuke said.

"Guys like that, the ones that hang around are good to know." Naruto replied looking forward as they pulled away.

"Okay." He said strangely but Naruto said no more.

When they got home Sasuke and him traveled upstairs. Naruto carried Sasuke's bag for him and Sasuke set to work unpacking some extra pairs of clothes and a pair of shoes with toiletries from his apartment. Placing things like his chapstick in his drawer and putting a picture form his old desk on his counter of his family as well as of him and Naruto.

"Is this okay?" Sasuke asked pointing to his photos.

Naruto smiled. "It's your side, you do whatever you want."

They climbed into bed and Sasuke fell asleep in his arms but it felt like the stress of the day caught up to him. Naruto worried about the man outside Sasuke's apartment and the threatening manner of Sasuke's old boss making that phone call.

The happiness of Sasuke in his arms didn't keep the dreams away. Nightmares haunted him the whole night as he was tortured by the images of Sasuke being harmed. He tried desperately to get to him but he never could which was the worst.

He woke up screaming, "SASUKE NO! SASUKE NO!" Naruto shouted thrashing violently and Sasuke cried out for him it was alright and Naruto clutched him nearly crying.

"I'm right here...I'm right here." He whispered cradling Naruto's head into his lap. "I'm right here, I'm safe." He purred softly stroking his hair.

Naruto didn't sleep after that, the images of the dream of that man defiling and torturing Sasuke would not leave his head. He waited till Sasuke was asleep before he got up and sat by himself in the corner sleep abandoned in his tortured thoughts.

Sasuke was up early in excitement to dress and get ready. He went downstairs to find Naruto in the kitchen on the phone but when he hung up Sasuke came up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist. "You woke up early."

"I couldn't sleep." He murmured. "But Chouji's gunna take you to work and pick you up, okay?"

"It's not too much of an imposition is it?"

"Nah, Chouji does maintenance on the house and stuff. It'll just be part of his job." Naruto insisted.

Sasuke frowned a little. "I like it when you drive me around."

Naruto softly smiled. "I'd love it to...I like driving you around but your new job is on the other side of town from the training field. We'd have to leave really early and I don't want you waiting around a closed business for an hour...or after until I can get there."

"If you insist."

"I do." Naruto nodded and they had breakfast together.

Chouji arrived in his big black truck just in time to leave before rush hour hit.

"Sorry for the trouble." Sasuke told the large man.

"It's no trouble at all for Naruto." Chouji smiled, he was so kind and soft spoken it was easy to think of him as a big teddy bear.

He had a fantastic day at work and Ino took him out to lunch after he tried to start to sort out the back rooms paper woos. After they closed up Sasuke rushed home to Naruto excitedly telling him all about his day and how much he'd enjoyed it. They curled up on the sofa with soda and an open pizza box in front of them.

It was a little after eight that night when Yamato called him. "I ran the plates and picture."

"Who was it? Does he work for Soundo?!" Naruto asked more paranoid then he wanted to admit.

"No." Yamato snorted. "He works for TCN."

Naruto was quiet for a moment then it sunk in. "SON OF A BITCH!" He swore. "A PAPARAZZI?!"

"Yes." Yamato replied. "He's been on the payroll of this Total Celebrity Now website for about three years. Names Ebisu...he's known for his low life tactics." The detective admitted. "Up skirt shots getting out of a car kind of thing. He's the kind that you want to stay as far away from as possible, he'll go for the sleazy picture every time. Slightly perverted to, he's been arrested twice for being a peeping tom."

"That's not a slight pervert that's a glorified pervert."

"Just be careful they're obviously on to Sasuke now."

"Great," Snipped Naruto. "Everyone's after him." He swore to high hell before hanging up the phone. Sasuke never did a damn thing and yet trouble just seemed to be finding him.

He didn't want to ruin Sasuke's great first day at his new job so he didn't tell him about the media tail.

The whole week seemed blissfully perfect. The only thing that kept Naruto on his feet was the call from Killer Bees by his apartment. He's seen some people poking around asking questions. He hadn't gotten any pictures but Naruto made sure to pass the information on to Yamato but had a feeling it was more paparazzi then anything. He however set up to meet him on Saturday night at the house.

At 8:00 the doorbell rang and Naruto got up to let them in. Sasuke stood up, no one really came over when he was here. The man reeked of authority but had a kind face that was easy to trust.

Behind him stepped a petite, slender, gorgeous young man, he looked in his early 20's. Sasuke had to admit he was a beautiful man...boy? It felt wrong to call someone so beautiful a man and he hated that Naruto was looking him over.

Did Naruto find him attractive?

"I'm Yamato. A very old friend of his fathers." The man softly smiled at Sasuke.

"Nice to meet you."

"This is Sai Root..." they shook his hand and Naruto shock his hand as well.

"It's nice to meet you." Sai responded in a sensual sounding voice and Sasuke wanted to push him over the sofa in jealousy because he saw Naruto flush.

"Sasuke, we need to go over some...work stuff. Can you give us a little bit?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, I'm sorry." He murmured. "I'll...just go...work on some things." He murmured and nodded goodbye to the two guest who nodded back and he left the room glancing behind him as they sat down together.

"Sai's our mole...or is going to be starting Monday morning." Yamato explained.

"He looks like Sasuke." Naruto said glancing at the slender black haired cop.

"He looks like a lot of them." Yamato said and pulled out a folder displaying several 8x11 prints of several good looking young men. "These are all former workers of Soundo Corp...dating back thirty years as far as I can tell. Nine that I've found so far that are either dead or missing. None of them classified as murder, 3/5 deaths were labeled suicide, the other two were 'accidents'."

Naruto's chest hurt because he saw the same delicate features in Sasuke as all the victims had.

Sasuke had no idea there were that many connected to his former boss. Then again he'd only been there three years, Soundo had been in business a very long time.

They talked about the background but the hard proof that was undeniable would come from Sai. When they were done discussing their strategy Naruto showed them to the door but he'd no sooner closed it then Sasuke was behind him making him nearly jump.

"Did you find Sai attractive?" Sasuke demanded.

"Huh?" Naruto suddenly stumbled. "What?"

"Sai, did you find...did you think he was better looking than me?" Sasuke demanded and Naruto looked gobsmacked before he shook his head and pulled Sasuke tight against him. "No one is more attractive to me in the world then you Sasuke."

The dark haired boy looked appeased with that answer but Naruto was pleased that Sasuke was clingy the rest of the night. The days extended and Sasuke enjoyed the time they had together. He loved his new job and looked forward to the times when he was done with the books and could work on flower arranging.

Chouji drove him everywhere he needed to go and was close by when Naruto was away for Football. He felt better that his house was gated and guarded at all times. It was the middle of the season so it was busy time and Naruto often had to leave for games, practice, to shoot commercials, ads and the like as he was highly sought after.

He became more involved in Naruto's life getting to see all the extra things he got to do like interviews, photo shoots and meeting people around him. He was however terrified of Naruto's publicist.

"He scares me. Mostly it's his eyebrows." He wiggled them. "Then there are his exclamations of youthful manhood, whatever that is but I don't like it when he insists that we go explore our youth together."

"I think we should defiantly explore our youth together." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows in a naughty way and Sasuke laughed and kissed him.

It was so easy now, to kiss and hold and be held by Naruto. He was slow moving in the physical department but thinking of life without Naruto didn't seem like a life at all.

Thursday after work Sasuke fallowed the noise out to the pool house that Naruto had converted into his gaming/trophy room. He sat in his custom made gaming chair that looked like a reclined bucket seat for a car with built in speakers around the head. Sasuke paused by the door in amusement while Naruto moved his whole body in accordance to where he was playing. Sound effects, arguing with the game referee and his tongue constantly sticking to the side of his mouth were also common factors. In short, it was hysterical to watch him play video games.

Sasuke slipped over and glanced at the massive flat screen while Naruto glanced over at him quickly then back at the screen the controller jerking around as he pressed buttons. "Hey Sexy."

Sasuke felt his skin flush and he smirked at him enjoying when he half shouted and jerking his whole body to the side when Sasuke crossed in front of the screen. It just served to amuse the smaller man even more and he leaned against the side of the bucket seat and grinned.

On the screen the digital image of Naruto in his Konoha jersey tackled someone to the turf. "I'm a little hurt."

"Bout' what?" He asked clicking at the buttons.

"You said you were working today. I would hope you'd want to pick me up from work if you weren't busy. I just thought that..." Sasuke pouted. "...that you enjoyed it."

Naruto's face jerked up to him confused a moment and he almost pouted himself. "I am working."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh.

"No, no!" Naruto insisted. "I was at EA Sports the whole morning discussing my new game. This is the prototype of the newest installment. They wanted me to play through it a bit to see if it was good." Naruto paused it as Sasuke still was pouting and he pulled him down onto his lap.

His big hands rubbed his outside thigh softly and he nuzzled his nose into Sasuke's slender neck. "I would choose you over anything in the world."

Sasuke thought to himself with surprise how dependent he was that he believed that. It was so important to him that he be Naruto's first priority as he was to Sasuke. He was his number one everything in his life. Friend, confidant, protector, his general happiness really and as Naruto's mouth gently kissed his neck he felt Goosebumps ripple over his skin.

Why couldn't he be more physical with him and not freak out? Why did he feel so attracted and turned on by this man but run whenever the slightest hint of sexual affection would appear? He still couldn't answer that question after so much time had passed. He knew he wanted him, but then he'd stop and think about what that want meant. Did Sasuke even know what he 'wanted' to do? Sex? Yes, but then he thought about the kind of sex that would lead to and it scared the shit out of him.

Sasuke's neck bent a little trapping it from Naruto's mouth and he knew that was the signal for him to stop. Naruto respected this sign and pulling back while his hand still rubbing his thigh gently. "How did the meeting go?"

"Good, they did a great job on this game. They got a lot of the kinks out that were in the previous one. Gai thought it was full of youthful endurance." Naruto wiggled his brows at Sasuke to make him laugh and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Gai." Pffted Sasuke.

"Hey, he's good at his job and a great person. Just don't let his forward personality scare you off."

"What's that." Sasuke said suddenly noticing with interest a present sitting on the sofa behind him. He wasn't the kind of person that wanted things from others but Naruto was different. His gifts were always so sweet and thought out and had nothing to do with money or buying affection. They were little reminders that at any given time he was prone to think about him and that gift represented that. So he was more than eager to receive it and hoped it was for him as he squirmed a bit on the footballers lap almost in excitement.

Naruto laughed. "that?" He jerked his thumb towards the bag behind him grinning playfully. "Was...was that something you'd want?"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked grinning too.

"I don't know maybe you should open it."

Sasuke bounced up off his lap and strutted over to it making Naruto laugh happily. He grabbed the bag and sat right back down on him once more opening up the bag throwing the paper behind his head until he came upon a soft roll of cloth. Pulling it out he noticed it immediately as a jersey for the Ninja.

"A new jersey!" Sasuke said with delight as his was very worn. It was of course Naruto's home team jersey with 09 sitting on the front and back in bright orange and black trim. The orange was a reminder of what the team colors were before the new owner bought and renamed them to something a bit more fierce then Konoha Leafs.

On the front however was the greatest edition to the shirt as it read in Naruto's silver marker To My Sasuke, Love Your Naruto. He felt his heart throb in that incredibly terrifying happiness that made him fear that he'd never feel this complete ever again if something happened with Naruto.

"I love it." Sasuke breathed and immediately stood up tugging off his shirt and Naruto's face did that deadpanned expression where he was slightly drooling as Sasuke quickly tugged on the shirt. "How does it look?!" He asked happily before turning and looking in the mirror across from the pool table.

"Fits perfect!" Sasuke looked over his shoulder. "It looks a bit different then my other one."

"It's custom made for you."

Sasuke puffed himself up happily as Naruto stood up and went behind him pressing him tight against his front with arms wrapped around him. "I was actually hoping you'd wear it for Sunday's game."

"Of course!" Sasuke said. "Shika and I have it all planned out..."

"Well I was hoping you'd come."

Sasuke drew back in surprise before beaming and then near deadpanned when he added, "The Perv said the owner's box would have space and I could invite some people for the job I did bringing the team back from the epic fail against Hidden Mist. Shika and Chouji are coming, say you will?"

Sasuke knew The Perv was the nickname Naruto had given Jiraiya Sennin the owner of the Ninja. A great of football and an utter legend whose name was whispered in reverence so it was jaw dropping to him that Naruto called him something so disrespectful. "The owner's box?!" Sasuke felt his heart stop.

Sasuke hadn't been back to a game since the game in Hidden Mist as they didn't want to draw to much attention to him. The images of him sitting next to Shino had ended up very small on a football website. Sasuke was looking the other way and it had been fixated on Shino in general. Naruto had been greatly relieved that the only thing you could see about Sasuke was the back of his head while he looked down the field.

"OF COURSE!" He managed to get out gobsmacked. How could he say no?!

Of course Friday and Saturday were the slowest days of his life waiting for that glorious moment he'd be able to see the owner's box up-close.

Early in the morning on Sunday Naruto got up getting ready for the home game. He couldn't start his day now without the mandatory lazy morning kiss from Sasuke.

"I'll see you soon." Sasuke grinned happily barley able to fall back asleep once more. He was going to get to watch it from the owner's box! For a diehard fan like Sasuke it was a dream come true.

Football had been the only thing that had connected Sasuke at all with his severe and slightly aggressive father. It was the one thing they could talk about and it became a place of security and happiness.

Laying in the bed as he watched Naruto retreat he just felt that stunning happiness that left him floating on a cloud. He closed his eyes, his body sinking into the bed as he relived the feeling of Naruto in the bed beside him. Sasuke was up soon after that excited for the day. He showered and dressed and went downstairs finding Shikamaru was in the kitchen cleaning it. "Not taking the day off?"

"Nah, just cleaning up Naruto's mess from breakfast." Shikamaru grinned. "He's messy if you didn't notice."

Sasuke laughed before the two had something to eat together and tooling around the house till about noon when they started off in the car with Chouji. Pulling up to the VIP parking the three got out and headed up thru the back entrance way. He wore his UZUMAKI jersey in pride thinking of them cuddled in bed together almost smugly while girls passed him wearing the same jersey.

Going under the first gate there was security they went thru and Shikamaru picked up the passes that went in a laminate around their neck. They were shown to their seats in the private box that had several other people in it. Sasuke soaked it in from the hallway to the door and especially the box itself. It was very large and while it had a bar and massive buffet of food set up on the first level when you walked in it dipped down to a standing area which dipped down to three rows of seats. The wall in front that looked upon the field had a glass window and three massive flat screens hanging from the ceiling so you could see the game better.

Waiters in white gloves and suits walked around with champagne and he could see Shino sitting with another footballers wife on the sofa on the second landing. She glanced over and nodded to him but looked back at the other person she was with. Apparently as far as Shino went that was a good indication she liked you.

The most amazing moment was when he saw Jiraiya Sennin, the legendary former player now owner of the Konoha Ninja's standing beside his wife Tsunade. She must have been in her late 60's but looked like just as young and stunning as she had when she was a model in the 70's when they'd meet. She was world famous, hell the term Supermodel had come from her career and was still heavily photographed while people debated all the plastic surgery she must have to keep her looking that young.

The butterflies in his stomach from the Sennin's were nothing compared to the sight of Naruto's parents unexpectedly standing beside them.

Shikamaru spotted them at the same time and said what Sasuke was thinking, "Well, shit!"

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing it means the world to me!

XOXO, Keyvie


	10. Foul

Universe: Real world, no ninja.

**WARNINGS:**

YAOI, will have very mature situations eventually. 18+

* * *

**Love Me, Save Me**

**Chapter 10**

_**foul:**_

_a violation of football's rules by a team or player, punishable by a penalty._

_..._

The butterflies in his stomach from them were nothing compared to the sight of Naruto's parents sipping champagne and laughing with the owner. Kakashi Hatake was a former player until his on-field eye injury retired him. He was also the reason Naruto was so close with the owner and his wife and why he felt comfortable calling them The Perv and Granny. Kakashi had played Quarterback for Jiraiya when he'd bought and renamed the team almost fifteen years ago.

"Shika!" Iruka looked past Kakashi's head to see her son's oldest friend coming down the stairs of the inside box. Iruka excused herself from the others to come give the brunette a hug.

Shikamaru felt really awkward and nervous because she just knew that Naruto had no idea his parents were going to be there or he would have prepared Sasuke or had him wait to come.

"Naruto didn't say you'd be here." Shikamaru said pulling out of the hug trying to sound conversational and not nearly as nervous as she felt.

"We flew in very early this morning to surprise him. He gets nervous when he knows were in the stadium, so we didn't say anything." Iruka said and reached out to kiss checks with Chouji.

"Ma'am." He said respectfully as Iruka turned to look at the petite dark haired boy waiting and softly smiled waiting for an introduction to him.

The corners of Shikamaru's mouth turned down before she finally gestured towards her companion. "Iruka this is...uhh, Sasuke. Sasuke, Naruto's mother Iruka Hatake."

"Nice to meet you." He said looking ill.

"Oh, hello." Iruka said a bit bewildered as to what he was doing there.

"Hello." Sasuke murmured under his breath nervous as hell as Iruka looked him up and down and at his jersey. It was his new one of course and Sasuke nearly wanted to weep as he saw the woman's lips read his shirt. 'To my Sasuke, Your Naruto' she mouthed and the women suddenly looked very steely and calculating her narrowed eyes bolting Sasuke to the spot.

"How exactly do you know my son?" Iruka asked in a voice that sounded very much like someone who could crush Sasuke like a bug.

He turned bright red and Shikamaru frowned and blushed a little herself. _We live together? We sleep in the same bed? He's my life right now? I think I love him? _What should he say?

"Sasuke is Naruto's..." Chouji listed his fingers with bunny ears slowly stating. "...special friend."

"Chouji!" Shikamaru elbowed him.

"What? She'll find out they're living together when she comes home with us after the game." Chouji scowled rubbing his ribs that he was sure were bruised by Shikamaru's pointy elbow.

Sasuke's face flamed bright red as Iruka's eyes bore into him completely unaware her husband had moved behind her. "Who's this?" Kakashi asked politely, placing his hand on the back of his wife to calm her having already overheard the conversation.

Iruka was scary when she was upset, Shikamaru had seen it plenty of times growing up side by side with Naruto but this was a whole 'nother level of scary mom vibes. "Someone our son is sleeping with apparently." She snipped.

"Iruka!" Shikamaru cried out. "Well that's not fair! If your upset you don't know he's in a relationship then it's Naruto's fault not Sasuke's!"

The poor boy looked humiliated and Kakashi quickly lead her away from them into the corner to save the three from his wife's wrath. Shikamaru took him to sit down in the front on the other side of the room as Sasuke was trembling with nerves.

"She's very protective over Naruto, she means well, she does." Shikamaru told Sasuke as they ordered drinks. Iruka was stewing with her non to amused husband on the other side. They kept away from each other and it served to ruin the fun of the day for Sasuke who was pale and withdrawn. Shikamaru kept cursing to herself and half wanted to flip Naruto off for letting this happen.

After the game Sasuke practically ran out of the room and Shikamaru and Chouji lead him down to the tunnels were they usually waited for their friend. Iruka and Kakashi were entering the tunnel when Naruto came bursting out of the lockers with lots of energy the trail of enthusiastic voices of his teammates trailing behind him until the door shut.

In his hands he carried the winning ball. Naruto rarely kept them but always gave them to his mother in tradition at the end of a big game. Iruka looked at it expectantly but Naruto only had eyes for one person in the tunnel and rushed Sasuke up into his arms. Lifting him up Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him as he spun him around.

"I want you to have it." Naruto told him. "You're my good luck charm."

"You hardly need a good luck charm." Sasuke said happily.

Finally his parents caught his eye as he looked over Sasuke's shoulder. They were just coming up behind Shikamaru and Chouji who were frowning with worry. "Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?!" He was blushing now, looking like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"We came to see you play of course." Kakashi said hands in his pocket, Iruka's face was turning several colors.

"Oh!" Naruto's stunning beaming smile appeared and he put his arm around Sasuke's middle pulling him tight.

"Mom, Dad...there's someone I want you to meet. I was planning on making it a thing at the Super bowl...something special to remember it by...but this...this is MY Sasuke." He said proudly, looking so pleased with himself. "He's...very special to me." Naruto said tenderly looking at the cringing boy.

"It's...very nice to meet you Sasuke." Kakashi said diplomatically while Naruto looked expectantly at his mother. She looked strange and didn't greet Sasuke at all or meet anyone's eyes as if annoyed.

"Mom...?" Naruto asked.

"We've meet." Sasuke said a bit stiffly not looking anyone in the eye ether.

"Your mom got a bit rude and testy in the owner's box when she found out." Shikamaru explained and got a dirty look from Iruka and she shrugged. "He'd find out eventually don't look at me like that."

"Mom!" Naruto gasped. "How...how could you? What's wrong with me having someone special to share my life with? I thought you'd be happy for us."

"You didn't even tell me!" Iruka finally got out. "How am I supposed to know if he's important or special or if you're just fucking him?!"

Naruto had never in his life heard his mother use that language or be so vulgar and Sasuke shuttered upset under him arm. "MOM!"

"Iruka!" Kakashi hissed.

"Well that was uncalled for." Shikamaru murmured.

"I can't believe you would treat Sasuke like this." Naruto murmured grabbing his lovers hand. "I'd expect this from some small minded idiot like the ones I went to school with...but not you... not my mother." He hissed and then jerked Sasuke along after him down the tunnel.

In his car he kept apologize, over and over again. "She's never done this before... she's never said anything like that before...this isn't her." He kept saying. "She's usually such a warm, accepting person...she's the first person I told I was gay and she was completely okay with it... she made me feel that way anyway."

"How has she been with your other boyfriends?"

"I've..." Naruto blushed bright red. "Never really had anyone important like you are."

Sasuke grinned and felt happy. "Oh." Then thought about it. "maybe she's not as okay with it as she told you she was."

"Maybe." He murmured his inside hurting.

They went home and had a nice dinner Sasuke made and then they crawled into bed and cuddled, kissing and gently nuzzling. Naruto was whimpering by the end of it and Sasuke felt like a tease but he was still so nervous to do more. In the morning Naruto was still asleep as Sasuke showered, dressed, blow dried his hair with his product before sneaking downstairs holding his shoes to get ready for work.

There was movement in the kitchen and Sasuke didn't even think twice about it as Chouji usually meet him there for work.

"Shikamaru I have some laundry to do, but I don't know where the laundry room is. If you can just point me to the direction I'll do Naruto's as well, lord knows you do enough for him..." He froze in the doorway to the kitchen hearing another woman's voice.

Chouji was there but so was Shikamaru and Iruka. Kakashi was at the large nook reading the sports page in the newspaper. He glanced up but then back down sipping his tea completely staying out of it.

"Morning Sasuke!" Shikamaru chocked and Sasuke wanted to just rush out and leave this behind him. This was the thing that terrified him the most. People that weren't okay with the love that Naruto and him shared. People that would treat him bad and make him feel like he was wrong.

"Hello." Iruka said slowly and Sasuke nodded.

"Hello."

There was just silence in the kitchen for a long time and Shikamaru quickly offered up a muffin she'd made and Sasuke buttered it as Chouji asked her if he was ready to go.

"Yes!" He practically blurted and hurried towards the door not caring he'd be early.

"Chouji?" Iruka stopped him. "Do you mind if I take Sasuke?"

NO! Sasuke wanted to shriek dramatically and his look said it as he pleaded with Chouji to tell her no. He looked worried, caught between them and he shrugged nervously as Iruka was not someone to mess with when she was having a fit.

She didn't seem aggressive or angry just superior and completely in control at all times. Sasuke felt like a lamb for the slaughter as he was put into Iruka's BMW and driven out the gate and towards his work.

"I wanted a chance to talk to you." Iruka said slowly. Always perfectly in control, or she sought to be. Sasuke said nothing so the mother continued. "I love my son very, very much. He means the world to me and we've always had a very tight relationship. I was the first person he came out to and for an adopted child they can tend to feel less worthy of love or that their love isn't as unconditional as a born child. That has never been the case with him. Kakashi and I we love him more than if he was our own, he was the child that was destined for us as we were for him. There was never any issue with us about his...preference. There was however deep concern and worry over the way the world would treat him."

Iruka continued. "His choice to be open and in sports was a very difficult one. It's widely known he was kicked off his university team when they found out, first benched, never played then eventually dismissed. He went through a very dark time but he came out of it, stronger and a better person...a better man then any other I've ever known."

"I think so too." Sasuke managed looking out the window and not at Iruka.

"My...lashing out at you yesterday was because I was hurt. This is his very first important relationship. I know he's had passing fancies but never anyone important enough. I was crushed he never told me anything and it hurt a lot to think my son didn't trust me or didn't want me to know."

"...I can't say why he didn't." Sasuke mused. "But my own mother doesn't know I'm seeing him. It's...I just learned a few weeks ago she knew I was...different." He murmured. "Naruto might have done it out of respect for me...I'm not exactly...as open as he is about...who I am." He slowly said red with embarrassment but wanting the relationship between the man he loved and his mother not to be harmed.

"You're still in the closet?" Iruka asked surprised looking him up and down a moment as if to ask, 'are you kidding? You're not fooling anyway.'

"I...don't really care for that term but yes I suppose you could see I am. I didn't have the support growing up from my family that Naruto did. I believe my father told me he'd see me dead before he saw me shame our family so...I'm a bit reluctant at best." Sasuke felt a strange pressure come off his shoulders so unexpected it made him dizzy. Had he ever told anyone that? Had he ever told anyone anything he was saying to Iruka?

Glancing over quickly he was shocked by the horror on Iruka's face looking back. "I'm...I'm sorry to hear that. I cannot image a parent not loving their child unconditionally."

"My father loved one thing and that was status." Sasuke mused. "My older brother was his pride and joy, I was just..." Sasuke felt his gut tug and he looked out the window away from her. "Naruto is the best thing that's ever happened to me. He's so kind, considerate, protective and loving. I never thought I could feel as happy as I do when I'm with him. I'm sure there's a reason why he didn't tell you about us and I'm even more sure it was because of my feelings. Please don't be angry with him, he loves you so much and talks about you all the time."

Iruka sniffled surprising Sasuke who turned to look in surprise. She seemed like such a cold person at first but now he realized what it had been. Iruka was a lioness and Sasuke could easily see she'd scratch the eyes out of anyone who hurt her cub. It made him feel all the more guilty for even suggesting to Naruto that his mother might not be accepting of them.

"I'm sorry for being so rude to you Sasuke or insinuating in any way that you were..." Iruka cleared her throat looking very embarrassed. "...well, a whore."

A whore, that was a new one. Sasuke thought brilliant red.

"Obviously you're very important to my son and what you do together behind closed doors in none of my business..."

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" Sasuke gasped completely erupting in embarrassment, so hot red in the face steam was coming out of his ears. "We don't do that!"

Iruka gave him this look like 'Yea, sure right. Have you seen my son?'. The mother smirked and looked forward. "Like I said, your both mature consenting adults who are very important to one another. There's nothing wrong with it and it's none of my business..."

"WE'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING!" Sasuke gasped panicked almost light headed now. "I swear!"

Iruka said nothing and it was obvious she thought Sasuke was lying. That only made Sasuke panic more because he didn't want this woman to think Sasuke was a liar when they were just starting to see eye to eye.

"It's not like he doesn't want to...I'm just a little unsure."

"Unsure?" Iruka looked worried, very concerned over at Sasuke now. "You're not sure if your gay or not? Are you playing with my sons emotions?"

Sasuke wanted to physically pull his hair out in frustration now and was almost hyperventilating. "NO! No, I love Naruto!" Sasuke gasped covering his mouth and Iruka's eye brows shoot up. "that is...I mean that...while I care for him very much I've never been in a relationship with another man and I'm...nervous about the physical aspects of our relationship."

"Oh," Iruka managed. "I see." Though she looked very worried because she was. If Sasuke was having doubts then it would end up hurting her tender hearted son in the end. Naruto put up a powerful exterior but he was just an unsure little boy on the inside scared to tell anyone he was attracted to other men.

"If you're unsure about living your life as a homosexual man then I implore you Sasuke...don't play with my son's heart. Be sure or leave." It wasn't unkind in fact it was pleading and sincere and it broke Sasuke heart to confess.

"I am sure, Mrs. Hatake. I'm sure Naruto's the love of my life and as long as he wants me in it, I'm going to be a part of his life. I just need to work on getting through my nerves concerning the physical intimacy. Lots of people take the physical aspect of their relationship slowly. It's only been two months since we started to see one another. I don't see why I should be sleeping with him just yet!" Sasuke insisted.

Iruka pursed her mouth considering that. Two months was a small amount of time but then again thinking back to her own courtship with Kakashi she'd been a bit of a prude when he'd tried to bed her as well. How long had she waited? She tried to think and thought of the very first time the meet and that amazing first night together. Two months she thought, a short amount of time by any means but Iruka had been sure that if she waited one more moment she'd die if she hadn't let Kakashi bed her.

"You are sleeping together though..."

"Next to each other yes." Sasuke said. "I enjoy that very much." He admitted. "It's reassuring and it...well it make me happy to be beside him."

"That's good." Iruka nodded. "I suppose I'm just surprised. I'm his mother but I'm not blind. He's quite the specimen of the male gender."

"O, yes." Sasuke admitted his eyes wide. "He is, no denying that."

Iruka grinned seeing the way Sasuke squirmed completely sure he was physically interested in her son. She wasn't exactly pressuring the boy to bed her son it was just surprising considering Naruto had always seemed a very physical person. He'd always been touchy feely, always hugging and connecting.

"Naruto I assume is behaving himself?"

"He's very respectful." Sasuke said. "He never pressures me into anything. Especially at the very beginning of our relationship when kissing freaked me out a bit. He would ask if it was okay."

"He'd ask permission before every time?" Iruka asked amused.

"Yes." Sasuke admitted. "Now...now it's comfortable and I like it very much. Well...I always liked it but I wasn't comfortable that I liked it."

"Well I'm glad he's being a gentlemen." Iruka said.

Sasuke sighed as they pulled down the highway to his job. "Me too." He admitted. "Me too."

* * *

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review :D It means the world to me!

XO, Keyvie


	11. Scrambling

Universe: Real world, no ninja.

**WARNINGS:**

YAOI, will have very mature situations eventually. 18+

Tried to find a beta but there are thousands to go thru and after an hour I gave up looking. So if you're interested let me know, you're hired!

That's your warning, don't correct my spelling or grammar unless you want the job.

* * *

**Love Me, Save Me**

**Chapter 11**

_**Scrambling:**_

_evasive movements by a __quarterback__ to avoid being __sacked__._

_..._

Life was so good with Naruto sometimes Sasuke had to pinch himself just to make sure it was real. He enjoyed his job for the first time and he adored going home to Naruto when it was done. Everything seemed perfect and it hit him at strange moments just how happy he was and how much that scared him as well.

Sasuke was at work sitting at his desk just smiling softly to himself almost humming in his contentment. Ino and Sakura popped back asking if he was ready for lunch and they decided on the small hipster vegan restaurant a few shops down.

It was Sakura's turn to pay as they rotated and headed out the front door stopping to check the new display the girls had been working on. It was this extra bit of attention that he noticed a man sitting in a car across the street just staring at him. Sasuke's brows went together giving him an odd look and disappeared three shops down where the restaurant was.

He picked up the food but his stomach was knotted in a way that told him something was off. Walking out the man was still in his car, he was slender with pale skin and wore very tiny sunglasses with short black hair tucked into a navy bandana and a black turtle neck. The moment Sasuke dead on stared at him the man lifted a very large camera and took his picture...Sasuke ran into the shop and gasped.

Ino looked up worried. "What's' wrong? You look pale."

"It's nothing!" He blurted. "It's...nothing." He hurried into the back after dropping off their food and called Naruto immediately in private.

"Naruto there's someone with a camera outside the flower shop."

"What? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine it's just a camera but...I think...well that means they've figured us out haven't they?"

Naruto sighed. "They've been...on your trail for a while. I found a pap outside you house a little bit ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you...I know how you're not...sure about us."

"Not sure...?!" Sasuke gasped. "Naruto..." _I love you_ stuck to the roof of his mouth like peanut butter and he couldn't seem to get it out. "...I am sure." He managed. "I am sure...I mean...I told my mother about you."

"WHAT?!" Naruto gasped. "You..." His voice softened. "You really...told her about me? She knows I'm..."

"A man...yes, apparently she'd known the whole time...about me."

"I see." Naruto mused and sounded very pleased. "I'm happy you told her about us. It means a lot to me Sasuke."

"I _am_ sure about us. I am...even though I'm slow moving physically I'm sure emotionally." Sasuke told him.

"That's okay." Naruto insisted. "We've got time...we've got lots of time for everything else."

Sasuke softly smiled and hung up and went back to the outside room where Sakura and Ino were eating around the cash registers wooden counter. "You okay?"

"Yea, just thought I saw something, it's nothing to worry about."

"Is it about that guy that stalks around outside?" Ino asked.

"What guy?" Sasuke gasped.

"Big black truck, sumo sized. He parks outside sometimes, I've noticed him ever since you started working here. I thought maybe...a jealous boyfriend?" Ino said slowly watching Sasuke reaction.

"WHAT?! NO! It's just Chouji." He told them quickly.

"Who's that?" Frowned Ino.

"Yea, how do you know him?" Sakura asked. "He's a pretty big guy."

"Big and intimidating." Sasuke chuckled. "I date his girlfriend's boss...kind of thing. He takes me to work and picks me up."

"You're dating someone?" Sakura asked and smiled. "What their name?"

'_Their', 'someone'_, was he that obviously gay? Had he always been that way or was that something that he was beginning to be like?

"Naruto." Sasuke admitted in a nervous breath looking away from their faces.

"Narutooooo..." Giggled Sakura.

"You owe me 20." Ino said immediately.

"For what?" Sasuke asked Ino who was looking at Sakura.

"We were beating if you were gay or not."

"Bi actually." Sasuke blushed thinking it a bit rude but Ino pfft him.

"Bi guys are just guys who don't want to say they're gay."

"Not true." He scowled disagreeing completely with her. "I've never even been in a relationship with a guy till Naruto...and we've only been together a short time."

After work Chouji drove him home for a nice night alone with Naruto. They went to bed and cuddled under the sheets, Naruto wiggled about trying to touch him and Sasuke would blush and run away in the large bed leaving Naruto to pout. Smiling at him Sasuke nibbled at his bottom lip and Naruto softly smiled.

"One of these day Uchiha, I'm gunna make you beg for it."

Sasuke roared in laughter. "Are you?"

"Yes."

"Fine." He said. "Bring it on."

Sasuke was at work the next day when his mobile rang. It was Shikamaru's cell and she never called him unless Chouji forgot his phone as he often did while they were in the car.

"Hey, Chouji's not with me."

"I know...I...Naruto doesn't know yet."

"Know what?"

"They know about you." Shikamaru said in dread and Sasuke took it...well. He'd kind of known about it since yesterday and felt relatively prepared for the story to come out. It would maybe list his picture and that would be the end of it he told himself as it was a total non-story in the mans eyes. Tons of celebrities date average people but they never mentioned it in the news because it wasn't interesting enough like Naruto dating a movie star.

"Did they put it online or something?"

"TCN grabbed the story first...they always do in Konoha." Which was where they were based as it was the capital of the Land of Fire.

"A paparazzi was outside my work yesterday we figured it would happen soon." Sasuke said opening up the internet on his work computer and typing it into the search engine and clicked on the websites page.

"Shika, don't tell Naruto he'll have a bad practice. I have to go, I'll see you later. Thanks for the call."

"Sure just...be careful these people are aggressive and sneaky."

"Everything's fine. It's not like I'm a big celebrity." Sasuke insisted hanging up the phone and sure enough first thing was the headline. TCN EXCLUSIVE: NARUTO UZAMAKI IN RELATIONSHIP WITH GAY LOVER.

"_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD."_ Sasuke scowled. "They act like they didn't know he was fucking gay. He's only been telling them for years."

Sasuke grumbled propping himself up on his left hand while he scrolled through the story. They knew his name and had the former pictures of them in the car together going thru the gates of Naruto's home.

The main pictures of him were the ones from yesterday outside the flower shop. He looked concerned and slightly annoyed in the photos as he rushed from the restaurant into the flower shop. The article said he was at the away game where Naruto had pulled it together in the second half and had been sitting next to Kiba's wife. They confirmed in their 'exclusive' he was the 'hoodie guy' and that they'd been together for some time now.

Sasuke called up his mother immediately. "Mom...you know...the man I've been seeing?"

"Yes, Naruto right?"

"Yes," Sasuke breathed a bit. "Do you know who Naruto Uzamaki is?"

"No, who's that dear?" Mikoto asked with the sound of running water and clinks of china in the background as she washed dishes.

Sasuke took a deep sigh and admitted what would need to be said now they were out in the general public. He'd rather his mother hear it from him and not someone else or the papers.

"He's a football player for the Konoha Ninjas...he's pretty famous."

"O, dear I don't fallow celebrities." She said then gasped. "Is that who you're seeing?!"

"Yes." Sasuke confirmed. "The media just found out about us so they're trying to take pictures but if you saw them in the paper or online I didn't want you to be alarmed."

"O, dear! You'll be famous!"

"Hardly, it'll blow over soon. They've just always wondered if Naruto was...swinging the other way." He said gently. "So Naruto's always been a big deal in the Football league for being open about his sexuality. This is the first relationship of his they've...caught so it'll be gone in a few days and they'll leave me alone. Don't worry."

"If you say so. Take care of yourself Sasuke."

"I will mom don't worry." He hung up and closed the computer standing up flinching a bit at the thought of telling his gossiping boss about this. If the media showed up or called he wanted them to be prepared.

"Hi." He blurted as Ino was in the gardens cutting wild flowers for the shop.

"Hey, not going to quit are you?" She asked eying him with worry.

"What?! Why would you think that?"

"You seem like you have something you want to say." She said standing up.

"Oh, it's...the man the other day that surprised me...turns out...that is...that he's a paparazzi."

She blinked at him and then gasped out. "Was there a celebrity here?! Did I miss it?! Did you see them?!" She asked excited and Sasuke made a face.

"They were...actually after me."

"You?" She asked surprised. "What did they want with you?"

"...Ummm...my boyfriends..." Boyfriend fell out of his mouth like a foreign. "...is famous and they've been trying to get a picture of me for a while so...I just wanted to warn you in case people stopped by or called. It might not happen but I thought I should warn you because TCN just put up pictures of me on their website."

"WHAT?!" She shrieked dropping the flowers and went running into the shop. "SAKURA! SAKURA!" She shouted racing into the flower shop and Sasuke went running after her in worry.

She yanked Sakura over to the laptop on the counter and typed in TCN into the search. The moment the page was up she scrolled only a second and shrieked pointing at the page. "IT'S YOU!"

Sasuke made a face. "I swear this won't interfere in the work that I do..." He began thinking they were upset but then he realized as they turned and stared at him they looked absolutely manically excited.

"Oh My God!" Sakura shrieked in delight. "Your dating the hottest beef cake in the WORLD."

Sasuke nervously shrugged looking between them with almost a grimace. "I'm not fired am I?"

"What?! NO!" Ino gasped then Sakura grabbed her arm and pointed. "LOOK! LOOK! It's the shop!"

"Oh, so that's what you saw that spooked you yesterday." Ino said putting the pieces together as she hadn't really comprehended what he'd been saying in the garden. It wasn't exactly everyday a friend admits the media was stalking them outside.

"We've been trying to keep it as private as possible." Sasuke admitted. "Naruto's a very private person, I guess we both are."

"Wow." They giggled. "What's he like?" Ino asked.

"He's so hot!" Gushed the pink haired girl.

Sasuke couldn't help but look a little proud, this was his boyfriend. This man cared for him and these very pretty girls were drooling just talking about him.

"He's amazing." Sasuke admitted and the girls sighed dreamily.

"See I told you, all the good ones are ether gay or taken."

"Or both." Sakura griped.

Sasuke softly smiled. _Yes,_ he thought thinking of Naruto that morning as they woke up in bed beside each other cuddling close for warmth and love. _Or both._

After lunch he went back to the office to crunch numbers, do invoices and pay several bills that were due. He noticed after a little bit that the phone was ringing more than normal and he got a heavy feeling that sat like a stone in the bottom of his stomach. Ino finally appeared in the door and was grinning at him.

It had been almost four hours alone in the back room with just him and the books when he was interrupted.

"I just finished the invoices for the two hotels...why are you looking at me like that?"

"You HAVE to see this!" Ino grabbed his hand tugging him up from his chair and pulling him out through the work room. "We didn't want to bother you because you said you wanted to ignore it but they've been calling the shop."

"I'm so sorry Ino!" Sasuke admitted still being dragged.

"It's no big deal, but this!" Ino said shoving him out into the main room. "This is amazing!"

Amazing wouldn't have been the word Sasuke would have used to describe the chaos outside that had appeared in only four hours since the story broke. He just stood frozen in place staring out the big glass windows of the shop unsure how to process this. People covered the street as far as the eye could see with news vans, photographers and bystanders cluttered every square inch. So many people were on the sidewalks they were falling over into the street, the large news vans taking up every spot and illegally parking everywhere they could.

Several police officers were ordering people around and passing out tickets but nothing seemed to be controlling them. Sasuke just stood there trying to breath trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

There was no reason it should be this out of control. He wasn't a celebrity, he wasn't anyone important and they shouldn't be acting like the Hokage of Konoha was arriving somewhere during a big scandal.

Suddenly they seemed to realize he was in the shop and the whole room filled like a strobe light blinding all three people inside. Ino and Sakura lunged forward blocking Sasuke with their bodies and pushing him towards the back so they couldn't see him.

Sasuke heard the chime of the front door and heard the distinctive clicking of the professional cameras. "OUT! OUT!" Screamed Sakura letting go of Sasuke as Ino pushed him into the back so she could rush towards the front door.

He looked over his shoulder and saw they'd opened the front door to take pictures without the obstruction of the glass. They didn't get so much as the top of their bodies through the front door because Sakura's scary strength shoved them back out.

"They aren't supposed to do that!" Sasuke told her in a gasp. "Naruto told me when I'm on private property they can't do that! Or enter private property ether! I don't know what's going on..." Then suddenly Sasuke was very worried about Naruto and if something had happened to him.

He made the decision to call him because he didn't know what else to do, he didn't think Chouji could even drive down the road to get to him. "Why didn't you tell me? When did that happen?" Sasuke asked his boss frantic as he grabbed his cell phone.

"We...that is you said you wanted to ignore it." Ino said somewhat lamely because honestly her and Sakura had thought it was fun and exciting.

Sasuke huffed. "No, I'm sorry. This is my fault."

"We'll keep them out, don't worry!" Ino said rushing into the main room again while Sasuke dialed his number.

He was dismayed he didn't answer and he left a message, "I need you, please call me." before hanging up and turning to the computer. He needed to see if anything else had happened that was causing this media mass outside.

Sasuke's eyes bugged as he opened to a search engine and he was on the front page. Naruto's picture on the side looking on and one of him on his feet cheering at the game in Hidden Mist. NARUTO UZAMAKI'S 'HOODIE GUY' REVEALED!

This wasn't a celebrity gossip site but a huge search engine site. How was this front page news?! How was HE news?! Wasn't there a war going on somewhere?! Clicking the article it didn't know much but he was surprised how much they could stretch 'nothing' into such a long story.

He typed in Naruto's name in the computer search engine and page after page showed links leading to the 'breaking news' about the footballer. _This will go away,_ Sasuke told him. _Soon, very soon don't panic._

His cell phone rang and he lunged for it hearing Naruto's ring tone. "Naruto!"

"WHAT'S WRONG?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! ARE YOU SAFE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"WOW!" Sasuke gasped. "Naruto breathe! I'm okay...I'm safe...I'm at work."

Naruto exhaled deeply so relieved. "What's wrong then? I got your message..."

"Well, we knew they had figured us out...no big surprise there." Sasuke insisted.

"It's out?"

"Yes...we're out." He insisted. "I'm out apparently." He murmured next.

Naruto felt his heart plummet. "Are you alright?" He asked tenderly. "Do you need me to come and pick you up?"

"NO!" Sasuke gasped. "They're already out of control!"

Naruto froze on the other side of the line before slowly asking, "Who's out of control?"

"Okay so...they're here." Sasuke admitted.

"Who's there?"

"The whole world apparently."

"Paparazzi? How many? Five...ten?" Naruto asked and Sasuke almost hysterically laughed.

"Five or ten? A HUNDRED!" He half shouted.

"No serious...how many?" Naruto asked.

"One moment." Sasuke said and he peeked his head out the door to the front of the shop and snapped a picture and sent the chaos to his boyfriend. "I'm sending you something, let me know when you get it."

"Okay, okay, I got it let me check."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"OH MY FUCKING-!" Naruto let out a raunchy string of curses so vicious it made Sasuke actually flush as it went on for quite a long time. When he was done he was almost panting in frustration.

"Okay... well _that_ was special." Sasuke got out.


End file.
